Oh Great A Sword
by Hypno
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto, apprenticed to Gekkou Hayate. Thrust into a world of assassination and blacked out files, what's a hormonal teenager to do? At the brink of war, Konoha must push aside all thoughts of honor and valor. Extremely AU
1. Chapter 1

The day I was born I lost everything. My parents, my innocence, my dignity, my pride, my life. The day I was born I died. I was not important as of that day, I was simply a container, a boy who held a beast so great that it could topple mountains with a tail. It didn't matter that I was the son of the hero of the village, that I was the son of the greatest man to come from the mighty gates that surrounded their homes. No.

The day I was born I was sent into an asylum for the homeless. An orphanage. I was fed the bare minimum, given no toys, and till I was three had no friends. My caretakers felt that I was a demon, a demon who would end them if they were nice to me…

But my friend wasn't. His name was Hirojima, and he was a dragon. He came to me on my third birthday from the sky! I know he did because I saw him falling! Well when I was six I learned that Hirojima wasn't a dragon at all, nope, he was a lizard… Yup a lizard. And he swore to me that he came from a tree, but whatever. So Hirojima stayed with me till I was eight, he was my one and only friend. I didn't quite understand him at times! He was always talking about some nonexistent home. That Hirojima…

So when I was eight Hirojima passed away, most tragic thing that ever happened to me in my whole life. He was the only thing I had left in my not so long but too short life. He left his tail for me though L and that's about it. He was a downright bastard when he left though, said that he had to die someday. But he left me in Konoha while he went '_home_' or something like that.

So there I was eight years old and not having a single soul to talk to. Well there were plenty of people to talk to, they were just mean and didn't want to talk to me. Like that pink headed girl, Sakusomething, and her friend Eyeno or something like that, yeah they were mean. Said I was weird and that I didn't belong anywhere near them because I was an orphan… Or something like that.

So for a while I just stayed inside my tiny apartment with nothing to do but read what little I had. Yes I had an apartment at eight, thanks to the evil ladies at the orphanage saying I didn't belong there. So I'm eight trapped in my own home with only books to read, instant ramen to make, and a lifetime supply of boredom.

I get a knock at my door at around nine, its one of those masked ANBU dudes, he says the Hokage needs to see me, I tell him he's crazy and close the door on him. I've never even seen the damn Hokage why would he want me anyways. So he breaks the door down and drags me to the old man behind the desk. We get there and I'm mad, the old man tells me all this random bullshit about a village needing a protector, that I am apart of the _'will of fire'_ :O So I tell him the only fire I have a will for is the fire that cooks my ramen. So he sends me out with a note saying I must attend the ninja academy. GREAT! No I hated the idea, I did.

Bam next day comes and I'm in room four oh four :D Great. So yeah my teachers name is Iruka Shiskabob. Or something like that. Who cares right?

He comes into the class screaming his head off to _'Shut up'_ as he put it. I had Sakusomething and Eyeno for the class, yeah they wouldn't shut up about that Emo guy in the back. Some fat guy named Chooji, a lazy prick named Shikamazu, a shy blue headed girl named Hina, a dog boy named Kiza, bug boy aka Shibo, and that's about it…

So yeah were in class right, and Iruka starts saying something about how being a ninja is dangerous and blah blah blah. So there I am reading the mandatory text book they give, us, I've already gotten half way through it when he yells again saying its lunch. Guess I just wasn't paying attention.

So lunch is like this. I go outside with nothing to eat, find a tree, sit under it, read, and that's about it. Well until the dog dude comes and starts talking his noise! I get up, put my book down, do some seal the book said to do to focus chakra, and boom there's this blue shit flying around me, feels good to see the dog boy fall on his ass. Iruka comes outside in like total turmoil, and just freaks when he sees my awesome blue stuff…

Well I don't remember what happened after that because he knocked me out. So I wake up later with a huge headache, I'm in class still, its empty, well besides Iruka.

"You know its not polite to hit people in the face…" I was still kinda pissed.

"Where did you learn that?" Well this guy sure was a pity.

"The book." I got up and left. Came back the next day, finished the book, learned this one jutsu. Kawimari? Something like that, the other two that the book listed were a bit harder, but I'd get them soon. The day went by fast, the only thing we did was learn history and spar. I sparred the Emo, got my ass handed by him, and from that day on I swore that I would whoop his ass.

Years pass and the Academy still sucks. I mastered all three of those stupid moves, learned Taijutsu, some new jutsu, and even got down this totally fucked up genjutsu! How did I land my hand on all this random nonsense? The old man of course!

Told him if he didn't give me some good stuff I'd quit the academy, of course that was so long ago, but hey! So there I was, last day of school getting my Hitiate. I didn't want it, if a ninja life was anything like the academy I'd much rather have died! But I passed anyways. We were assigned Senseis, I passed somewhere in the middle, I heard that if I got the highest scores I'd get paired with SAKURA! That would not be good. So Sasuke got stuck with her. Me on the other hand! Thanks to the old man down in the office, was made the apprentice of this guy with a sword! His name is Gekkou Hayate! And he looks pretty cool.

**So theres the prologue! No this isn't how the entire stories going to be, this is just an opener, the rest will be in third person!**


	2. Your Hot

EDIT: Gah that was a my bad. In the first posting of this chapter I had done something very wrong.. Hehe see, when i first wrote this chapter, it was like three months ago, but i hadn't completed it, so i just finished it the other day, and completely forgot about what i had posted before about the chuunin exams... Yeah problems been fixed.

I do not own Naruto…

"So that's Uzumaki Naruto?" A purple haired woman stood by Gekkou Hayate.

"Seems like it, do you see any other blue eyed, blonde haired loudmouth?" Hayate asked sarcastically.

"Yeah the girl sitting in the back with the Uchiha…"

"Rhetorical question…"

Inside the tiny room sat a bunch of stuck up brats, and from what he could see, Uzumaki Naruto was not a hot commodity among his peers.

"SHUT UP NARUTO!" The blonde haired girl in the back shouted to the little blonde boy in the front.

"Look Eyeno, there's no need for shouting, I'm only fifteen feet away from your ugly ass!" Uzumaki Naruto was not happy, he was very annoyed at the moment. Not only did he have to become a ninja, but he had to hear Eyeno's bull shit till his sensei got there.

"Eyeno?" Ino stood on top of her desk with her fist raised, "Are you that dumb? YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW HOW TO SAY A NAME RIGHT!"

"No, I just don't think your important enough for a name."

The class stared at him in fear, then back at Ino…

"BU… NARUTOOOOOO!" Ino charged, fist raised above her head, ready to smash the fool's face in. Naruto sat still, watching her charge at him recklessly. Ten steps away, seven, four, two, and she was in his face. With a swift motion he dodged her fist, watching as she nearly sailed over his head, grabbing her over extended arm, he pulled her into his lap.

"Now Eyeno, I know that you think I'm the most beautiful creature in the world, but showing the whole class your affection is making me blush." The grin on his face became a full blown smile, "But please forgive me, but I must tell you that you're not beautiful enough for me!"

There was complete and utter silence in the room. Ino sat on his lap, the blush building to a point of apparent combustion, and then the yelling began.

"YOU SON OF A HORSE SHIT EATING BULLDOG! SO HELP ME GOD IF YOU DON'T LET ME GO I'M GOING TO CASTRATE YOU, YOUR CHILDREN, YOUR CHILDREN'S CHILDREN! NARUTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

No one noticed the door opening, nor the frustrated Iruka setting his stuff up on his desk.

"Ehemmmm!"

"YOUR MOTHER WAS A CRACKWHORE. YOUR GRANDMA WAS HER PIMP! AND YOUR GOING TO BE NOTHING BUT A SHIT STAIN WHEN I'M THROUGH WITH YOUR ASS!"

"EHEMMM!" Iruka stared at his class.

"NOW LET ME GO YOU FUC.."

"SHUT UP!" The class was silent at the teacher's loud declaration.

"Naruto, let go of Ino, and Ino return to your chair." He watched her walk to the back row, "Thank you, now as I was going to say when I walked in to this nonsense, your Shinobi sensei's are outside of this room, waiting to meet each of their students."

"There's no sense in rereading your team assignments since you should have memorized them yesterday, now let's begin!"

The door opened, with a single Shinobi entering. His forehead protector covered his entire head, the bags under his eyes made him look sick, and the jounin flack jacket was apparent on his thin frame. "Uzumaki Naruto?"

"NARUTO STAND UP AND BOW TO YOUR SENSEI!"

"Oh huh that's me!" Naruto stood up, the bored look plastered on his face. "Nice to meet you Hayate."

"Uh huh… Get your stuff, we're leaving." With that the jounin walked out the door, Naruto a few paces behind him. They walked out the building, into the streets of Konoha, and into the training fields of Konoha, past training field thirteen, and into the forest surrounding the training grounds, and a few minutes after entering the forest Hayate disappeared.

"Really?" Naruto sat down after he found no sign of his sensei, "You bring me all the way out here just to disappear? What are you? Some kind of idiot?" He rolled to his left at the sound of a shuriken. "Now you're trying to kill me? Come on man what did I ever do to you?" He rolled to his right at the sound of a kunai. Another hail of weapons later and the floor was littered with mid range weapons. Naruto sat with his legs rolled out, observing the incoming kunai. He stood up and grabbed the handle, throwing it back to the hidden jounin.

"Ok? What's the point of this?" The response was a fireball raging towards him from straight above him.

"Kill or be killed." The sound of Hayate's voice behind him nearly startled him. He dodged the incoming fist, backpedaling as Hayate came at him. Naruto dropped into a defensive stance as his sensei began to pursue an opening, for minutes it was constant blocking and dodging until Hayate broke through with a small jab.

Naruto recoiled from the hit, jumping back a few paces and going into various hand signs, with a small grunt the ground beneath Hayate began to form spikes. Hayate began hopping back, only to be followed by a series of spikes raising from the ground. Naruto ran atop his spikes after his fleeing sensei. Throwing three kunai at his airborne sensei, he ducked under a spike and ran below the spikes, stopping at the last spike, focusing on a single hand sign, he felt into the dirt and reached for Hayate. Feeling his arms clamp onto the jounin, he yanked as hard as he could, molding his way out of the dirt he held a kunai to his sensei's throat.

"Kill or be killed? Is that supposed to be some sort of new lesson?" Naruto stared into his sensei's eyes, the fear and shock apparent in the black haired man's eyes. With a small cracking he watched his sensei deteriorate into dirt. The cold feel of steel on his neck made him sigh.

"No, it was meant to unleash your fear for death, it seems that you already know of this lesson so here is another." Hayate removed the blade, "Pay attention to every movement, I switched positions after your first spike, but you were so focused on the direction I was moving that you didn't see the switch."

"Lesson learned then."

"Hello, I'm Gekkou Hayate."

"Yo." He stared at the sick looking man, "I'm Uzumaki Naruto."

"Now onto your second lesson, you are not going to become a ninja for this country."

"Wait what? But that Hokage idiot said that I have to! Right?" Naruto stood there, shocked.

"Oh you will be serving Konoha, but you will not be a ninja." Hayate removed the kunai from his students throat, "No, you will become a killer, a murderer, an assassin, someone who comes in and out of nothing." There was silence, "I am not going to be training you in flashy jutsu or extremely advanced taijutsu. You can learn those things on your own."

Naruto popped himself onto the dirt, sitting Indian style as his sensei began his first lecture.

"To be an assassin, one must overcome the fear of death, that is the one and only way that someone can kill with no regret." Hayate sat by his student, "You must learn to think before you even see the battlefield, have a full proof plan before you even know your mission conditions, be prepared for death at all times."

"You said you won't be training me in all these jutsu and taijutsu, but as far as I know, those are the things that matter most to ninjas." Naruto sat still, soaking in his sensei's words and waiting for the reply.

"They can be of great use, that is no lie, but I will be teaching you how to kill from point blank, hundreds of yards away, from miles away, to kill without being seen or heard." Hayate pulled out scrolls from his jacket. With a small 'pop' there lay four weapons.

"This is a kunai." He placed a completely black kunai at the center of them, "It is used to kill from far, from mid range, and face to face. It can be thrown at high speeds, and even low, but it's greatest use does not lie in its ability to cut into an enemy." He lifted the small blade, "It is used to guide the enemy into your next move, to make them think they are escaping death."

He threw the kunai at a tree a few meters away, "This blade is not big enough to deliver an instant kill unless you hit vital organs, and that can always be a problem."

The next weapon was spool of wire, "This is a complete spool of ninja wire, it is used to set traps, guide weapons, trigger attacks, and even defend a base." He paused, "It can be used for suffocation, cutting through objects, and hanging, all silent actions."

"This is a Katana." There lay a magnificent blade, crafted with the utmost precision. Along its steel was the design of the lunar cycle, its beginning, and its end. The handle was a mix of black and silver threading, the shape completely unflawed, and it amazed Naruto. "This blade can kill on impact, cut through flesh and bone, pin an enemy through solid steel, and most importantly, guide you through life."

Naruto had no reply, he didn't have a thing to say that would refute his sensei. He knew the blade was watching him, feeling him, listening to him, and he didn't want to insult it. He feared it.

"Now this is your final weapon." Along the ground lay a completely blacked out headband. "This is what you represent now Naruto, you are no longer a child, and you must take your actions into account." Hayate stood up, "Now take it and put it on." Naruto did so without hesitation, "You will become what I once was Naruto, I have lost my past, but you will begin anew."

"Yes Sensei…"

"I said this before, I'll say it again." Hayate took a few steps back. "You must become desensitized to killing Naruto. There are so many fresh Shinobi that go out into the world fearing the kill. It usually costs them their lives or the lives of their comrades." Hayate took a deep breath, breaking into a small coughing fit. "Excuse me. Because a Shinobi could not kill the enemy, the enemy killed the genin's teammate. Because the teammate died, the genin was alone. The enemy killed the genin, and a message wasn't delivered. Because the message wasn't delivered, the army didn't notice the enemy sneaking behind their lines. Because they didn't notice, the battle was lost. The battle cost the capital. The capital cost the war." Hayate looked into his students eyes, "Do you see the point?"

"I see the point."

"Good."

Hayate pulled out a rabbit. "You see this rabbit? Yes? Good. Know that this rabbit is innocent, it has done nothing to harm you or anyone around you." He held the rabbit. "Kill it."

Naruto stared at the rabbit. It was a stupid rabbit. He raised a kunai, but stopped before he could stab it. It was just a fucking rabbit, it meant nothing, hell it was nothing! Why couldn't he kill it? He gripped the kunai tight. Why couldn't he just fucking stab it to death? He knew this was a test. So why was he failing so miserably. He lifted his kunai. It was just a fucking rabbit. He stabbed it. Feeling it shake on the kunai. It was dying.

He pulled the kunai out, blood covering his hands. He was shocked. He was appalled, what had he done? He killed the fucking rabbit! "Good job Naruto, now I can teach you how to be a killer."

* * *

3 Months Later

Naruto sat atop a log, attempting to balance a sword in his palm. The sword was completely vertical and slightly wobbly, but from what Hayate could see, Naruto was getting used to the task. The log he sat on was thin, about six inches in diameter, and that was Naruto's first task, to sit on it without any chakra. It took him a week to get used to being able to balance using only his body and weight. Then came holding the sword straight out, that took a month. It was a very trying task, to balance with a weight in your arms as well as throwing off your center of gravity. Then came just balancing the sword in ones palm, and that took another month. Every swordsman must learn how much his blade weighs, precisely. Even the oddest calculation could cost you your life. Now he had to balance atop the log, with one arm extended to the left, and the other to the right while balancing the sword in his right palm. Extremely difficult.

"Naruto."

"Yes Sensei?" Naruto focused his eyes on his sickly looking sensei.

"Enough, we need to get back to your katas and technique." Something that Hayate was highly impressed with was Naruto's ability to learn his sword style so swiftly. It had only been three months and the young boy was a fifth through his katas. Very Impressive.

"Yes Sensei." The small beads of sweat fell off his face as he jumped off the log. "Which ones are we going to review today?"

"We won't be reviewing today Naruto, it's time to move to your intermediate katas." Naruto's eyes widened.

"But you said that would take a full year Sensei! I'm not ready yet!" Hayate smiled at his apprentice.

"Naruto, you are a brilliant student, I couldn't ask for more, and I'm certain that you are ready." He pulled out a long scroll, "We shall practice the ancient dance of Roshi, a series of katas that dislodges a sword from the enemies hands and allows you to get into their center to kill."

"How many katas?"

"Seven."

Naruto looked dumbfounded; seven was a very small amount.

"The technique requires great speed Naruto, you must overcome your body and act with precision." He went through the katas, flowing with his sword and becoming a blur. "First you must center your blade, then position yourself into the crescent stance, bring yourself to mid range crest, then burst into the hollow run." Hayate became a blur as he moved toward Naruto, "Pierce the blade and wait for the inevitable block, then follow through with a slice and pull." Breaking through Naruto's guard he flicked the sword to the left and pulled back, with a clang Naruto's weapon was on the floor. "The seventh kata is of the swordsman's choosing, mine is that of the crescent dance." He picked up Naruto's sword. "You must choose wisely Naruto… Now go practice."

He watched Naruto, noticing every flaw that his student made, but he knew he didn't need to tell him what was wrong. Naruto always figured it out.

* * *

Ramen Stand

"Hey old man, give me an order of miso." Naruto sat on the stool, sweat lining his arms and legs. He was tired, very tired. The katas required precision, something that required the flexing of muscles he didn't know he even had. To create those sporadic bursts of speed was to overcharge your muscle with your energy. It was very tiring.

"Naruto!" The chef looked at his customer, "How was training today? You look pretty tired!"

"Oh man you don't know the half of it. Sensei had me practice till I could perform his moves blindfolded! That man's insane when it comes to perfecting something."

"When are you going to show me one of your cool ninja techniques?" Teuchu look at Naruto with a smile.

"Well you see it every day old man.." Naruto paused and looked around, "At this very moment you have seven Jounin ranked Shinobi around your stand, six Chuunin, and three Genin approaching, your water is a precise three hundred and fifty-four degrees, and you have seventeen knives in your shop." Naruto grinned, "An assassin is prepared for everything."

"Pfftttt did you just call yourself an assassin!" A voice to their left caused Naruto to sigh. "You can't even call yourself a ninja! You have no team Naruto, you're just a no named loser."

"Coming from someone who can't tell their ass from their dog's shit I feel like I've been cheated." Naruto span his stool to face the three Genin, "How ya doing Kiza!"

"IT'S KIBA YOU FUCKING IDIOT!"

"What was that? Come again? I believe you just said that you like men?" Naruto began to raise his voice, "OH MY KIZA YOU LIKE MEN? OH NO! HOW COULD IT BE!"

Silence was his reply, all eyes on Kiba in shock, some in interest. Disturbing.

"NANI! YOU SON OF A BITCH WAIT TILL I GET MY HANDS ON YOU!" Kiba growled out.

"Now now Kiza, attacking a fellow Shinobi out of passion is illegal in fire country." Naruto grinned, "I know I'm beautiful, but you're just not my type."

"Kiba, please calm down. You are making a scene." His spiky haired partner looked so indifferent behind those glasses, "Naruto-San, please forgive my partner, he was being overzealous about his sexuality."

Naruto looked Shino up and down and smiled, "Oh hey there Shibo! It's been a while!"

The bug user nearly face planted. "It's Shino…"

"Yeah so what's up Shibo! It's been like what? 3 months? How's training?"

A dark aura surrounded the bug man, "No one ever remembers my name…"

"Oiiii! Cheer up!" Naruto slapped his back.

"Yes, I overreacted, forgive me." Shino stood straight, "Training has been going good, we're on tree climbing and are beginning to dabble in the skill of tracking."

"That's bad ass, Sensei keeps me going with katas, it's a pain in the ass, but man I love my katana!" With a small pop, there lay an unsheathed blade in Naruto's palm. The steel glinting in the sunlight.

"Whoaaaa!" Kiba rushed up in fascination, "_You're_ learning to use this?"

"Yes, it is the only weapon that I have yet to master."

"Master?"

"Of course, in order to kill, one must know how to do so." Naruto pulled out a kunai, "With correct form and just the right amount of chakra, one can use a kunai for anything." With a small flick Naruto sent the Kunai rushing at a nearby civilian.

"NARUTO!" Kiba watched the kunai soar in fear and shock.

Then the kunai stopped inches away. "But one must also know how to tame their weapons."

"One order of miso up!"

"Agh thanks old man!" Naruto turned away from the trio and began to devour his ramen.

"So Naruto, how many missions have you done?" Shino planted himself beside the blonde.

"None."

Kiba looked at him with a grin, "Ha see you're a fucking loser, no team, no missions!" He shut up when Naruto stared at him with a blank face.

"HA you should've seen your fucking face! You looked like you were about to shit yourself!" Naruto was laughing so hard that he fell off his stool, "Now I have to get back to training, catch you queers later!" He stood up and took three steps and looked back, "Oh and you look hot Hinata. Bye!"

He didn't hear the small thump of Hinata hitting the ground or the gasp from her teammates. He took a leisure stroll through the village, analyzing all the paths he came across. So many traps and escape routes. Konoha was filled with places unseen. He always found himself wandering to the hidden ANBU Base, hidden didn't really give it justice, it was in plain sight, but no one seemed to know what it was. A power to repel the human gaze, what could it be?

He walked around the building, watching the man watching him. A jaguar mask planted firmly on his face. Such an odd thing. He knew these men were assassins, he could see it in their posture. Why did they wear such ridiculous masks?

"Hey you!" The man stood still, "Yeah you with the stupid fucking mask!" The man didn't even sway, "Look asshole, I know that you think your all bad ass with your retarded pussy mask, but I have a question!" He tensed when the man took a step forward. This was going to be either good, great, or fucking perfect. "Yeah come down here!" The man disappeared in a swirl of leaves, but Naruto already knew that technique. Stepping to the left, he turned around quickly. "So why do ANBU wear such ridiculous masks? Wouldn't it be better to just wear a black cloth or something?"

The man behind the mask stood still. Facing down an ANBU didn't seem to faze the twelve year old. "How can you see the base?"Naruto knew that the ANBU was holding his kodachi, "It is unheard of. For such a young Shinobi to see a base hidden by seals."

"Well that's because I'm not a retarded Shinobi!" Naruto took a step back, "And I'd appreciate it if you would stop holding your weapon."

The ANBU released his weapon, "You're an oddity. Why do we wear these masks?" He took a step back, "Because being seen doesn't make it any easier for our enemies." The man was gone in another swirl of leaves.

"You're a downright cocky mother fucker aren't you!" Naruto resumed his journey to his training grounds.

* * *

"Sensei!" Naruto ran to his meditating sensei.

"Yes?" Hayate sheathed his blade.

"What are seals?" Naruto plopped himself right by the long haired man.

"Hmmmm…" Hayate opened his eyes, "Seals are basically elements put into their natural state. Symbols, shapes, letters, designs. I never learned much about them, but I do know that seals are almost used for everything. Jutsu, containment, exploding tags, and other stuff."

"The guy from ANBU said that seals were hiding their HQ from humans, but I saw the base, very easily at that." Naruto got into his thinking position, cross legged, finger to his chin, and nail scratching away.

"You saw HQ?" Hayate looked interested.

"Yeah, it looks so… plain!" Naruto stood up, "Well whatever, I need to get back to work."

Naruto unsealed his katana and went through the katas slowly. He still didn't have the move down, to get the speed necessary for the stab was complicated.

"Actually, I don't want you going through those katas at the moment." Naruto stopped his forward thrust, "I need you to try something, come here."

Naruto ran up to his sensei, watched as he put his hands into a cross shaped seal. A perfect replica of his sensei appeared.

"This is a Kage Bunshin."

"Ok another bunshin technique? What's it for?"

"Come closer and touch it." Naruto obeyed, his eyes widening as the clone was solid. "This clone is a technique that requires a mass amount of chakra. I can only make five at a time, any more and I would become fatigued. You need to learn this technique Naruto."

"Why?"

"Because I have theory…"

Six months later

"No no no!" Naruto stopped using his elemental chakra. "In order to release the wind from the blade your chakra must pulsate, not just blast out Naruto!" Hayate unsheathed his blade, filtering his fire element through his blade he swung. Mid swing he released the chakra, creating an arc of fire as he pulled his sword away. "Get it?"

"So just push and pull?"

"Naruto your such an idiot." Hayate slapped his forehead. "But yes."

"Hey hey, I'll have you know that I'm going to destroy those idiots in the Chuunin exams!"

Just a few more months and Naruto would be placed into the Chuunin exams. Not a single mission under his belt, but Hayate knew that he was more than ready. Naruto came to him at a mid-Genin leveled Shinobi, now…

By god. The boy was a monster. He fazed through katas that took him years to master in a matter of months. He had already learned two elements! That's unheard of for people without blood line techniques. Kage Bunshin was a god send to the young Shinobi. He never had less than a thousand clones performing some kind of feat. Six months. One hundred and eighty days, or something like that, multiplied by a thousand. That was quite a bit. He honestly couldn't place the boy in just a level. He was somewhere. That's all that mattered.

"You just need to focus on getting your manipulation correct before you go out of your way with going to the Chuunin exams. You might not even be ready!" Ok so he liked lying to the boy! So what!

"Oh please, just last week I was talking to team ten, you know what they're practicing? Fucking water walking? What kind of sad pathetic shit is that?"

"You have to start somewhere?"

"I started that like two years ago dammit! I'm losing all faith in my supposed comrades! I mean how am I supposed to be on a team with a bunch of pussies who can't even understand the basics of elemental training!"

"Well there is that Hyuuga…"

"Well yeah she's pretty hot, but from what I hear she doesn't understand her family's technique too well."

"Hmmmm…" Hayate slapped Naruto in the back of the head with his wooden katana. "Shut up and get back to work you slacker."

"OW! What the fuck man! KAGE BUNSHIN!" A thousand Naruto clones popped out onto the open field. "SUCK ON THIS!" They all began to channel chakra through their blades and in a flurry of explosions and shockwaves, a dome of fire erupted in the epicenter.

"Wow." Hayate patted Naruto's shoulder, "That was kind of cool."

"I know right?" Naruto stared at the dome in awe. "A little fire and wind goes a long way." He turned around and stared at his sensei, "Hey wait a minute, I didn't even see you move! Not fair!"

"There's a reason that the substitution jutsu is a stressed technique…"

"You know what? I don't think I would have even thought of that."

"And that is why you suck to the tenth degree."

"Wait what?" Naruto looked back with a confused look on his face. "Hmm tenth degree of something means… HEY!"

"Yup, so how about we take a break?" Hayate began to walk off, "Besides I think you kind of destroyed our fourth training field."

"Shit.."

"That about sums it up…"

The two began the long walk to Icharaku's, in their silence words still seemed to be sprouted. They knew each other better than they knew themselves, a few months of nigh inseparable moments could do that to anyone. It had seemed like they had known each other for years, yet it had only been nine months.

"I don't know if I've ever told you this, but thanks…" Naruto was looking at the ground, a small blush on his cheeks, "I don't think anyone has ever treated me like this… And I know that… Well thanks sensei."

"Are you really getting sappy on me Naruto?" The small smile on Hayate's face was barely noticeable, "And you said you hated everything… Pshh." The look in his eyes was one of pure pride, it was obvious that the two were both proud of what they accomplished.

"Hey! God dammit! I'm never telling you shit again!" The blush on his cheek intensified. "Asshole."

"Hey hey none of that nonsense! Such language is unacceptable from my only apprentice."

"Whatever! Last one to Icharaku's has to pay." And with that the genin took off in a flurry.

"God that kid is fast."

"I have brought you all here to inform you." There was a small cough in the small crowd. "… To inform you all that the Chuunin exams will be held in two weeks. Those who wish to enter their teams must do so now." The Sandaime stared at all the assembled jounin.

"I wish to enter my team." Asuma stepped forward, "I feel that they are ready for the challenge."

"My team as well." Kurenai's hand went up in the crowd.

"Hmmm well then I guess my team must also enter." Kakashi stepped forward, his eye going into the infamous smile mode.

"All these rookie teams huh…" A man behind raised his hand, "Team Masato will also enter."

"YOSH TEAM GAI AS WELL!" Gai's fist went up somewhere near the back.

There was another cough and a hand went up, "This is a bit peculiar, but I am going to enter Naruto…"

There was dead silence.

"Wait he doesn't have a team."

"He'll be slaughtered like a god damn lamb."

"HAHAHA REALLY HAYATE?"

"The jinchuuriki?"

"That doesn't seem very fair."

Then the Sandaime spoke. "Then it is settled." A small smile crept onto his face, "Naruto will be entered in the exams, everyone must collect the exam papers from my assistant. Does anyone else wish to participate?" A few hands went up and the Sandaime nodded, "Then so be it." With a wave of his hand the assembled departed from his office.

"Hayate please stay for a moment."

Hayate hung back as the rest of the crowd left.

"Are you sure that Naruto is ready?"

Hayate grinned at the question. "Hokage-Sama, not to be rude, but I'd bet my left testicle that Naruto would wipe the floor with every single team that just entered…" He chuckled, "All fighting him at once."

The Sandaime smiled, "It seems that your wayward student is rubbing off on you." Then the smile left his face and he sighed, "I wish that I could have spent more time with that boy, but it seems that this village would not let an old man have his wish." He rose from his desk, "Tell me Hayate, who is Uzumaki Naruto?"

"Hokage-Sama… That child is going to be the next god of Shinobi. He is the most talented person I have ever met in my life."

"I do not care about his ninja career Hayate, I wish to know who he is."

"He's… Caring, compassionate, the most sarcastic ass on this side of the Earth, but he has a heart of gold. He says that he doesn't care much for the village, but there is no conviction in his eyes when he says it. That kid cares about everyone that he has ever met in some way…" He smiled, "He will be the next Hokage."

"Don't let him hear you say that." The Sandaime chuckled, "Yes he is a replica of his father."

"What?"

"Ah nothing Hayate-Kun, just an old man's musings… You are free to leave now, give Naruto my greetings."

"Hai Hokage-Sama."

Naruto walked along the roads of Konoha, just staring at all the people he passed by. They always glared at him. He didn't really care, he hated them too. They had always been like this, mocking him as he walked by their stands, their homes, their restaurants. He never did a thing to them, yet they hated him. A man walking by him sneered at him.

"What the fuck are you looking at!" The glare in his eyes made the man's eyes widen.

"I…" With that the man turned around and ran away.

"Fucking prick." His eyes still glued on the man running away, he never noticed the person running from the other direction. With a loud 'thump' Naruto found himself on the ground massaging his forehead.

"Ow…" He looked in front of him to see the last person he wanted to talk to. "Eyeno… Watch where your going next time."

"Ughhhh…." Ino looked up only to see her greatest nemesis. "UGH YOU!"

"Do you always need to say that?"

"I HATE YOU!" The rage in her eyes could probably prove her point.

"Hehe so?" Naruto stood up and began to walk off.

"That's it? So?" Ino glared at his back, "I say I hate you and you don't even care?"

"Yup… Bye Eyeno." He continued down the road, ignoring the screaming girl.

"YOU… YOU!" She ran at his back, catching up to the blonde haired nuisance.

"What do you want…" Naruto wasn't in a very good mood, today had been… slow.

"I WANT YOU TO PAY ATTENTION TO ME!"

"You know, if you weren't so loud you'd be pretty hot." He smiled at her and began to pass her up.

She was so stunned that she just watched him go. Naruto Uzumaki, her greatest enemy, had just called her hot… It was so… Odd.

Naruto watched the birds pass by overhead and sighed, he needed some entertainment. Continuing his march, he ended up at his new training field.

"I've been waiting for you.." Hayate stood at the small meadow that ran through the area. "I've got some exciting news!" He smiled.

"Really?"

"I'm putting you in the Chuunin exams!"


	3. Two Little Perverts Sitting in a Tree

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Naruto… I'd be mofuggin richhhhh!

* * *

Naruto's POV

* * *

I know that I have a dark side. Everything does. Deep down inside I'm so angry. Deep down inside I want to destroy everything that I touch. I look at the birds and the squirrels, the fucking ants and those stupid god damn bees, I look at children and their parents… And I know. They have a dark side.

They all want to kill, to destroy, to fucking crumble what they did not build. I see it in their eyes. It's there. I know it is. Because when I look in the mirror I only see the red eyes, the insane smile, and the glint of my teeth. I want to be something that I am not. I want to unleash hell on everything.

God I'm so fucking stupid.

Sometimes I don't even want to get out of bed. I don't want to leave my apartment because there is only one person that I know… That fucking cares about me. It's fucking pathetic.

I hate that I love everything. I hate that I can't destroy it like my 'dark' side wants to. God I want to crush it so bad… Is that bad? I don't even know what the hell I'm thinking about anymore. Fucking dreams…

End

His blue eyes opened to the sun shining through his window. It was bright. Too bright to be the morning, but that was just Konoha for you.

"Oiiii, KAMI! Shut the fuck up… Hehehe." Naruto chuckled to himself as he sat up. He scratched his head. He scratched his back. He even scratched his nether regions… "Is it Tuesday already?" He looked at the calendar. "Yup."

That meant that today was the day of the Chuunin Exams. Great. Just great. "Well I guess it's time to make today my bitch." He put on a grin as he walked to his closet. He pulled out a black shirt. He pulled out some black pants. He pulled out a pair of sandals. "God I'm so bad ass." Sometimes it just felt good to be bad ass…

Getting dressed didn't take long, brushing his teeth didn't take long, he didn't need to do his hair… It was just that bad ass, and he walked out his door. He was at the entrance in a swirl of leaves. He didn't bother watching the pathetic noobies on the second floor. He didn't bother with Sasuke getting his ass kicked. He did watch the Mist-nin that had hair below her lower back though… And then he just sat down.

* * *

"Take this you fucking pricks!" Naruto's descending form was seen by the three mist-nin, "AHAHAHAHAH!" His cackle made them pause. Was this kid serious?

The next thing they knew there was only black. Naruto held the Earth scroll in his hand. 'Fucking idiots would get distracted by a clone… Hehe I am pretty bad ass.' So Naruto went on to the next team in the area. A leaf team? Hmmm.

"Oi! Me's! You take left flank alright? I'm going straight down the middle, and I'm making two more of us to take the right." He grinned, "I heard this team was particularly clever."

He took off at a speed that he was very proud of. Hard work equals hard ass skills. A few minutes went by when he felt one of his clones henged as a bee dispel. He was very close. Using sign language he signaled his clones to begin their attacks. Creating two more clones he sent them to the right.

He never slowed down as he ran into Hyuuga Neji, fists blaring with chakra, he watched as Neji's Jyuuken strike came at his chest. Neji saw the substitution coming so he stopped the hand, but that was the plan after all. Hehe.

Naruto slammed his fist into the Hyuuga's face, feeling the cartilage collapse under the pressure, he grinned. 'These fucking Hyuuga.' Naruto was under the impression that the Hyuuga were snot nosed bitches with the intent to infest the world with stick fucking ass holes.

"Grahhhh!" Neji Hyuuga had never been hit like this… NEVER! "You shall pay with your life you trash! Your fate has been decided."

Naruto didn't say a word as he slammed another fist into the queers gut, then grinned as he set a kick into his jaw. "Less talk, more sucky sucky!"

The Hyuuga looked confused and angry, 'What in the name of fate is sucky sucky?'

Naruto let another burst of speed overtake him, and the Hyuuga saw it. He saw the burst of chakra sent to the legs, he fully knew what was coming, but he could not stop the hit that connected to his temple.

'It seems that fate has deemed me the loser…'

Neji Hyuuga blacked out.

Naruto turned to survey the damage his clones were inflicting. He was extremely disappointed when he saw that the clones sent after the green spandex wearing freak were duh duh dead! Then he laughed at the bun haired thing that was hurling kunai after kunai at his comrade. Assessing the situation he immediately recalled what happened to the clones sent after Lee. 'Hmmm taijutsu freak…'

"Hey you!" Lee turned to face Naruto, "Yeah you!"

"I!" Lee sent the blonde a smile, "It seems that you defeated Neji! Such a feat is admired by me for I am the GREEN BEAS…" The look on Lee's face went from joy to pure horror.

"No! Not that… PLEASE! ANYTHING BUT THAT!" Tented stopped hailing kunai as she heard her teammates screams of horror, "OH GOD! OH KAMI! THAT'S SICK! OHHHHHH NOOOOOO!"

"Seriously…" Naruto sighed. This kid was weird. The simplest of genjutsu's and he succumbed to it.

"Lee!" Naruto turned to the last teammate.

"Hello there beautiful." He sent her his shit eating grin. "What's your name?" Completed by the beast mode wink.

"OH SWEET KAMI! OHHHH OHHH OHHHH NOOOOO! IS THAT EVEN POSSIBLE! IN THE NAME OF ALL THAT IS YOUTHFUL! WHAT IS THIS!"

"YOU BASTARD!" The hatred in her eyes was apparent, "WHAT DID YOU DO TO LEE!"

"Was that a statement or a question?" Of course she never noticed the final bee henged clone pop up behind her. "Well whatever!" He sent her a winning smile, "Goodnight beautiful."

Tenten fell on her face after a simple chop to the neck.

"Alright team! We are the shit! On to the next one."

"Excuse me master… May I speak?" One of his clones stepped forward.

"Dammit clone #3 me! I told you already it's Bad Ass MASTER Naruto, Holy sunshine flower of Konoha, the Unstoppable Blonde Womanizer, the Sexually Deviant MASTER! And last but not least… the HOT BOD COMMANDER OF THE SALAMANDER LEANDER THE GREAT HIZ HO LIZZARD OF DOOM!"

"That made no sense…"

"Clone of anger… Please dispose of clone #3."

"Wait sir HOT BOD COMM…" The kunai was already imbedded in the soon to be poof of smoke.

"Mission completed the Unstoppable Blonde Womanizer!"

"Good job."

* * *

Using hand signs, Naruto signaled to the rest of his small army, 'Ok men we are going in arms blazing, wangs swanging, and kunai aimed high!'

'SIR YES SIR!'

The melee on the ground between a no name leaf team and another cloud team was interrupted as fifteen blondes came from the sky. A series of blows later and the teams were all knocked out.

"Ok guys, we have thirteen scrolls." He grinned, "I think we are good to goooo!"

Naruto was very proud of himself. Even though these kids were all pretty lame, he had done all this crazy mayhem in only two hours. He had already found the tower, it was dead center of the forest. He had men positioned all around the forest, so he knew the layout of the entire forest. "Not too shabby men! Laters." With that the clones were gone. Naruto began his journey to pointy tower.

It took him thirty minutes to reach the tower. That was a very long time to Naruto. "Kami just how big is this freaking forest!" Thirty minutes… Seriously this place was huge. He actually feared that some of the teams may end up dead just because they were gonna get lost.

He opened the doors to the creepy tower, and right in front of him was a sign. Some riddle mumbo jumbo that basically said to open the damn scrolls together.

There was a semi large poof and before Naruto stood the Third Hokage. "What the hell?"

"Indeed…" I did not expect you to summon me so soon, and in all honesty I thought it would take you days to get to this point…"

This was a very very awkward moment.

"Old man… You're naked." Naruto stared at the bubbles that surrounded the third Hokage's body, and he was soooo glad that they were covering the old bastards kunai!

"Well uhhhh… Naruto-Kun can you just um. Nevermind." With that the Hokage led Naruto to the doors leading to the tower's true entrance. "Kai." With that the doors appeared and the Hokage disappeared.

"Ughhh MAN! LIFE ISN'T FAIR!"

* * *

"What the hell?" Anko turned to her subordinates face.

"What is it?"

"Anko-taicho, it seems that a contestant has completed the task already!"

"WHAT! It's only been two and a half hours!"

She then watched the blonde boy set down eleven other scrolls on his bed. "Eleven scrolls… That's FIFTY-TWO GENIN!"

"Actually it's thirty-three…"

"OH MY KAMI FIFTY-TWO GENIN! AND THIS GUY HAS NO TEAM!"

The jounin sighed at his commanders attitude. "Thirty-Three dammit… I never get any respect."

* * *

Naruto turned to his bed… It was barely the first day. What the hell was he supposed to do for the rest of the test? He heard a knock at his door, and with a small flick of his hand the door was opened. At his door stood the sexiest woman he had ever laid his blue eyes on…

"You there!" Anko made her way to the small blonde, "How the hell did you…" She pointed to the scrolls, "ONE DAY!"

"Actually two hours!"

"EXACTLY!"

"Well what the hell do you expect?" Naruto gave her the grin, "I'm the fucking shit dammit."

"YOU PIECE OF SHIT! WHAT TACTIC DID YOU USE TO CHEAT?"

"Whoa there beautiful!" Naruto put his hands up, "I never cheated once, check the cameras."

"The cameras…" She stared at his face, "How did you even detect them?"

"An assassin must always make the observation that seems nigh impossible." He sent her a wink, "Just how I'm observing you, a kunai in your bra, a kunai in those shorts, and damn that trench coat is littered with death."

"Huh…"

"Yup."

"WHY YOU LITTLE!"

* * *

Naruto's POV

* * *

I can't sleep at night. I can't sleep period. Every time I try to sleep I get caught up in dreams and nightmares. They are always the same. The Kyuubi is slaughtering thousands of people. People I don't know, but the blood shed is there. It's a fucking massacre that no one can hope to stop. I watch from atop his head laughing. Why? Because I can't control myself.

My head hurts all day. It's a never ending headache that only dulls when I'm training hard enough to feel the pain in my body.

I feel so fucking trapped. Like every move I make is being watched, being controlled, being handled like a fucking puppet. Am I a puppet? Do I have a choice in life? I used to think so, but now I don't even know who the fuck pulls the strings.

I used to be proud of my progress. I was becoming a fucking legend. I got things down in a matter of months that masters themselves still weren't capable of to this day. I am a living and breathing picture of power. I know that. But I am being trained as a weapon. To do as I am told. Even I can see that.

I see how the Hokage looks at me. It's not pride in his old eyes, not even close. The man fears me. He fears me with all his being because I am not someone who can be controlled like a god damn dog. I have some will in me. I feel it in my body. It wants to do things that I have subconsciously called for.

I hate training.

I hate ninjas.

I hate civilians.

I hate my apartment.

I hate the area I live in.

I hate the Hokage.

I hate that stupid tower.

I hate Konoha.

But then I realize that I don't hate it all.

Just a lot of it.

A majority.

People think I don't feel pain, but I do. I don't show it. I never do. People love to see pain. Especially the ones who hate you.

Kami. What do I do? I have no idea who I am. Who I want to be. What am I doing?

There is no answer. There never is.

* * *

End

* * *

The days at the tower were beyond mind numbing. He sat on his bed for four days, only getting up to eat, shower, and the likes. He was always thinking, always feeling frightened of his thoughts.

Other teams arrived. The sand team arrived on the second day. Neji's team arrived on day three, another two Konoha teams made it, and a single team from Kumo. On day five he witnessed Sakura Haruno drag in a very fucked up Sasuke Uchiha. It was a comical sight. The way his head hung limply as she dragged his body through the doors. Their third member was right behind her, dragging a limp limb as he fought to stay conscious.

"Geeze, what the hell happened to that queer?" Naruto chuckled as Sakura's eyes lit up in flames.

"We were attacked…"

"So was everyone else?"

"And this guy used some jutsu on Sasuke that used sand!" Sakura looked frightened, "He was a monster! He didn't even take our scrolls, just came up to us and attacked!"

"Well that sucks." He smiled, "Well good luck with that, laters Sakumo."

"My names SAKUR…."

Naruto turned around and walked straight to his room, they were going to announce the results of the exam tomorrow. He was sort of excited to see what was going to happen.

In front of the crowd stood his sensei. Coughing as usual. "Today we are going to hold a preliminary tournament…"

"What?" A kid in the crowd shouted out.

"It appears that we have too many contestants to have a single final tournament." Hayate paused as he coughed, "So in order to weed out those who are not worthy, we are going to have a preliminary set. Those who win shall be sent to the finals. The losers…" He grinned. "Sent home."

The many genin in the crowd all looked quite nervous, save the red head genin from sand, Neji's team, and Shiskabob.

Hayate pulled out several pieces of paper. "Everyone take one." All the genin got in a line and began to take a piece for themselves. 'Sweet. I got number one.'

"Number one and two please step up."

Naruto watched a genin from the sand step forward. She was pretty damn hot. He grinned.

"Now you two…" He grinned, "Please go to the arena to begin your battle."

Naruto jumped into the arena, excitement bubbling beneath the surface. He watched her take the stairs… Seriously. When she finally reached the bottom, he could barely contain the excitement.

"Hello there beautiful." He smiled, "Anyone ever tell you that you look sexy with that fan of yours?"

Hayate nearly chuckled when the other blonde opened up said fan.

"You dare insult me?"

"Huh? I just called you sexy and your mad?"

"You treat me as if I'm an object…" Temari looked pissed, "Prepare to die."

"Die?" Naruto grinned, "Geeze don't take it so personal."

"Uzumaki Naruto… Sabaku Temari.." Hayate coughed, "Begin."

Temari sent off wave after wave of wind blades, but Naruto didn't even seem fazed as he walked right through them, grinning the whole way. "You know, just the fact that you're a wind user turns me on." Waving his hand in a slicing motion he sent out a wind blade of his own, slicing through three of hers, "But you barely know the basics."

He charged at her like a mad man, intent on having fun with this girl. He threw a punch that she dodged easily, then came up with a kick aimed at her gut, but she blocked that one. He flew into a combo of punches and kicks aimed at disabling the wind user. He smiled as he pulled a punch and created fifty clones to assault her. He used a doton jutsu to hide in the concrete; he pulled out a line of ninja wire, about four feet. 'That's all I need for this one.' He felt one of his clones dispel, the signal he was waiting for. Flashing through five hand seals, Naruto rushed underground to the area directly behind Temari. He rushed out of the stone, ninja wire quickly surrounding the girl's neck.

"Surrender." Naruto got close to her neck, "I don't want to hurt such flawless beauty."

"I…" Temari's eyes were wide. '_I was completely outclassed… He just went through my wind like it wasn't there._' She couldn't believe that she had lost to a kid. '_This kid… What the hell is he?_'. "I surrender."

Hayate smiled at his apprentice, "Uzumaki Naruto is declared the winner."

Naruto released the wire and turned Temari around, "That was great." He smiled at her, "I've never met another wind type before." In a swirl of leaves he was gone.

Temari retreated to her brothers. The loss a plague eating at her disbelieving mind.

"That kid…" Kankuro laughed at Temari, "So owned your ass Temari."

"… Shut up."

He was expecting shouts of anger, but the soft reply was not what he was expecting.

"Next contestants please?"

Hinata Hyuuga walked down into the arena followed by Neji Hyuuga.

"Wow…" Naruto watched as the Hyuuga heiress was utterly destroyed, the blood dripping from her mouth a cruel contrast to the white of her skin. "COME ON GORGEOUS! WHOOP THAT QUEERS ASS!"

The rest of the genin stared at him in confusion. Naruto never rooted for anyone? Ever?

Hinata looked up into the crowd from her knees. Naruto was cheering for her. The strong willed, courageous Naruto. The smart boy she met in the academy who was far from what everyone thought he was… She would show him that she was not weak as Neji had so proclaimed.

"I see…" Neji stared at the blonde in the crowd, "That boy has humiliated me, and for that Hinata-Sama…" He gave a cruel grin, "You must pay."

She never registered the hits delivered to various parts of her body. Neji Hyuuga was a true genius…

Hayate saw the intent in Neji's eyes, he was aiming for the heart. In a flash of leaves Hayate stopped the blow. "The match is over." He pushed the Hyuuga back, "Hyuuga Neji is the winner."

Everyone watched the branch member walk away in quiet fury. Naruto looked at Gai. The man looked distressed. To watch a student go in to a fit like that must be hard.

"Next match."

There were a number of matches, some he didn't really care about, some he truly enjoyed. He watched Lee whoop Kiba's ass. Saw Shino totally destroy a kumo nin. He was even proud when Shikamaru beat Choji in a matter of seconds. He laughed when Ino beat Sakura down with her fists. Sakura's teammate, Hito Frito,(or something like that), lost to a kumo nin. That bun haired beauty from earlier lost to Kankuro, but she just had a bad match up. He watched the red head from Suna kill the last Kumo nin… It was kind of cool. Sasuke got lucky. He doesn't fight till the finals.

The fights for the finals were chosen.

Uchiha Sasuke Vs. Nara Shikamaru

Yamanaka Ino Vs. Aburame Shino

Lee Vs. Hyuuga Neji

Sabaku Gaara Vs. Sabaku Kankuro

Uzumaki Naruto Vs. Ishi Tsonumai (Kumo nin)

Naruto did not like his match up. In fact, he hated it. That Kumo nin was beyond trash. Fighting Ino would push him harder than that loser. He was interrupted from his musings when the Hokage to the stands to speak to them.

"You all have one months' time to prepare yourselves for the finals." He gave his usual old dude smile, "Good luck to all of you." He turned his back and was gone in a swirl of leaves.

"Well…" Naruto looked at all the other Genin. "See you guys later!"

And with that, Naruto was gone in a swirl of leaves.

* * *

30 days till Finals

* * *

The blonde teen sat on a stool at the infamous Ichararaku's! "Yo Old man! Give me three miso, and keep em' coming!"

"Hai Naruto-Kun." The old ramen chef smiled at his most loyal customer, "So I hear that you reached the finals?"

"Haha oh yeah, those kiddies were a piece of cake." He grinned, "I hear that the bets are all going against me if I advance to fight either Gaara or Sasuke."

"Indeed." Teuchi had a grim smile, "The odds are 1,578 to 1…"

"Bet on me." Naruto stared the chef in the eyes, "Put as much money on this as you can…"

"But…"

"Trust me on this one Old Man." He gave his usual grin, "I won't let you go out of business, in fact, if you win you need to rename the place after me!"

"Haha…" Teuchi looked nervous, "And if you lose?"

"I'll give you back every penny that you lost."

"So win-win situation?"

"You could say that."

The conversation was interrupted when a white haired man plopped himself down next to Naruto.

"AGHH! I think I'll take a miso!"

"Right away!" Teuchi disappeared to the back, reappearing seconds later to give Naruto his order.

"Ahh! Itadakimasu!" He broke his chop sticks and devoured his first bowl.

"So your Uzumaki Naruto eh?"

Naruto looked up to meet the man's eyes.

"Jiraiya of the Sannin…" He grinned, "Why have you been following me all day?"

The sannin looked shocked, "Uh…" He looked slightly lost, "I needed to speak to you about something."

"Is it about the Kyuubi?" The look of horror on Jiraiya's face made him nearly giggle.

"H-How did you…"

"Come one man?" Naruto looked perturbed, "The fucking thing is inside of me! How the fuck do you not notice that!" He looked away, "Only an idiot wouldn't notice such a thing."

"Does it try to talk to you?"

"Oh yeah, the damn bitch never shuts up." Naruto stared at the man in front of him, "It's always telling me to kill. Destroy this village, set it free so it can devour every baby's soul. It speaks of eating the Hokage limb by limb and then laying fecal matter upon the Hokage mountain." Silence, "God you're an idiot for being a damn sannin."

Jiraiya's face of pure horror turned to one of shock, "So you were joking?"

"Of course!" Naruto grinned, "The only thing the damn Kitsune ever talks about is finding the _'pitiful excuse of a piece of shit human'_." At Jiraiya's confused face he elaborated, "The Yondaime."

"Oh."

"Yes, now tell me what the hell you want?"

"Well I've come to Konoha to train you for the finals."

"I don't need your training." Naruto turned the stool back around, placed money on the counter, and took off to his usual training area.

* * *

'So I have thirty days to train… Hehe.' Naruto was pretty excited. Thirty days of training was a whole month. A month to him was more than a year's worth of training. 'What element do I start on now?'

He already knew how to manipulate wind and fire, two of the most destructive elements, but the third was hard to choose.

"Hmmm…" He rubbed his chin in thought, "Maybe?... Nah."

There was Lightning, Earth, and Water… To choose between the three was becoming quite irksome to Naruto.

'_Lightning, another offensive element. Conducted through water, but ineffective against earth. A good combination element with fire if I can get the two to mix right…_'

'_Water seems like such a bitch element. Pansy ass attacks, and even worse defense_.' He thought a bit more, '_Not as sharp as air or as destructive as fire, it can only be useful in mass…'_ Tidal waves, typhoons, all needed a good water source, and Konoha wasn't filled with a lot of lakes and rivers.

'_Earth. The most defensive of the five. Dense, plentiful, and painful. Earth can be shaped into anything and seems pretty useful when pitted against other elements_.'

"Earth it is!" He smiled and got to his feet, "Wonder where I'm going to find a scroll on Earth though…" He sat down again to ponder, tapping his chin slightly, "Maybe the Hokage will lend me a scroll if I ask him!"

Without standing up, Naruto disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

Appearing in the Hokage's office was not a common thing for Uzumaki Naruto, so when he saw the man with an orange in his hand smoking his pipe, he nearly laughed.

"Are you on the part where Iba-Kun meets Hotori-Chan?"

The Hokage was startled from his reading when he heard the blonde speak. "Oh… Uh Naruto-Kun…" He stashed the book away with swiftness, "What brings you to my office?"

"Well I kind of need a favor Old man!" Naruto put on his game winning smile, "You see, I have a problem…"

The old Hokage's eyes went serious, "And this problem would be?"

"I need to learn the Earth element, but I have no one to teach me." He paused, "Even a scroll would be nice to have you know? With some instructions or training methods."

"But aren't you a wind natured ninja?" The Hokage was definitely interested.

Naruto created fire in his palm, extended both hands and made the fire dance and become a ring. "I can harness two elements, and I don't want to stop there."

"Incredible for someone so young…" The Hokage smiled, "Not even I was able to do master a single element at your age."

"Well I'm just the shit old man!" Naruto grinned at his statement.

"Haha indeed…" The Hokage's smile faded, "But I have some bad news Naruto." He paused and looked at the blond in the eyes, "I'm not allowed to give you a scroll…"

"Why not?" The blonde was kind of pissed.

"I'm not allowed to help you."

"You've given me scrolls before old man!"

"You were a civilian then Naruto…"

"Is this shit because of the Kyuubi?" There was a look of pure anger on his face, "Is this because I hold the fucking fox?"

The Hokage had no reply.

"This is why I didn't want to be a fucking ninja!" Naruto turned his back on the Hokage, "No one respects me… No one." He took a step but was paused by the Hokage's words.

"I can't help you Naruto, not because I wish not to, but because my hands are tied on this matter."

Naruto turned his head, eyes meeting the Hokages'. The disappointment and anger apparent, "You are the Hokage, you are the leader of this village, you're hands are _never_ tied." He began to walk out the door, "You're just too weak to lead anymore."

The comment stung the Hokage, '_Too weak to lead…'_

Naruto left the Hokage's office and went on to find an answer to his Earth problem. '_That son of a bitch! I swear to kami that if I see him in the streets with no protection, I'M GONNA RIP HIS DICK OFF AND FUCK HIM WITH IT!_' Naruto silently seethed, avoiding the crowd by jumping atop the roofs.

'_Now who the fuck am I gonna ask to give me some stuff on Earth manipulation…_ _Sensei doesn't know a thing about it.'_ Naruto hung his head, and with a sudden delight, his eyes lit up. "That fucking failure of a Sannin! Gotta go find him."

Naruto ran all over Konoha, sending out tons of Shadow Clones with the intentions of revealing the old guys spot. Thirty minutes later a clone dispelled by the Hidden Leaf Supa Dupa Spa Spa Paradise! With a quick Shunshin Naruto appeared by the Hot Springs. '_Now where is he?_' He found the Sannin on a tree branch a minute later… Spying on the women.

With a quick jump, Naruto joined the man in the tree. "Sweet! Who's in there today?"

"Well I see Kurenai, Anko, a few of the clan mothers! And some other civilian WOMEN!" Jiraiya didn't even turn to see who was speaking to him.

"OH SWEET! Let me see!"

"OK! OK!" With a slight toss, the toad hermit passed the binoculars to Naruto.

"Heheheh oh man Tsume's daughter is sooooo hot!"

"I know right…. Hey wait a minute." Jiraiya's eyes became saucers as he spotted Naruto on the branch beside him. "Gaki?"

"Shhh they're gonna hear you dammit!"

"Oh oh right!"

"Oh Kami! Anko's taking off the towel!"

"YATA! Pass the binoculars!"

"Here take my other pair…" A few seconds later two simultaneous gasps were heard.

"She's going to be in my next novel… Hmm Aniko-Chan shall be her name!"

"Wait…." Naruto's head slowly turned to the pervert beside him, "You're the author of '_those_' books?"

"Icha Icha series!"

"OH MY KAMI!"

"I KNOW RIGHT! TEHEHEHEHE"

"TEACH ME YOUR WAYS!"

"It seems like you already know of them."

"True… Oh wait now I know why I came looking for you!" Naruto turned to the hermit, "I need you to give me some training methods on Earth manipulation!"

"Earth?" Jiraiya looked at the blonde, "Hmmm you're in luck! I'm an Earth element myself!"

"Bad Ass!" Naruto gave one last look into the binoculars, "Ok meet me at training field seventeen tomorrow at six!"

With that, the blonde disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

"Hmmmm… That kid…" Jiraiya turned back to the hot springs, perverted giggle escaping his lips. '_The next book is going to be the best for sure!'_


	4. HOTDOG!

Disclaimer: I do not own this series… In fact I don't own much in life.

* * *

**Training Grounds

* * *

**

"Alright you old bastard! Come at me with all you got!"

"I think I should be telling you that…" Jiraiya's words were cut off as he dodged a wind blade. '_What the hell? A wind blade at his age?'_ In a series of dodges, Jiraiya escaped the nonstop barrage of wind blades only to be hit in the face by a clone who seemed to arrive from air itself. '_Incredible… He henged that into an insect…_'

Jiraiya used a simple replacement jutsu to get some breathing room. This kid seemed to know his tactics. He heard a small sound to his right, '_Holy fu-_' An explosion destroyed the tree he was in, but his quick replacement took him away from the area. He sensed danger to his back, using chakra to aid his legs, he jumped back. There stood Naruto, katana in hand. '_This kid…_'. Jiraiya went on the offensive, creating a mud clone and using another kawimari to get out of the area. The clone attacked Naruto, sending a series of hits and blocking the incoming attacks with the kunai it held. The kunai turned to dust after Naruto infused wind into his blade. Jiraiya watched his clone turn to dust as the katana destroyed its head.

Jiraiya created the rasengan in his hand, with a chakra infused spring, he ran towards Naruto, '_let me see you dodge this!_' To his horror he watched Naruto create a similar jutsu in his hand, and in a matter of moments the two met. He watched, transfixed as his own Rasengan was deteriorating in his palm… _'Wind infusion in the jutsu?'_ A type of implosion was made as Jiraiya was tossed away from Naruto, hand bloody and broken. "Where did you learn that?"

Naruto smirked, "I created it." He then shot the hermit a confused look, "Where did you learn it?"

"My student taught it to me…" Jiraiya gave a small smirk, "He was a wind type too, but he could never get what you just did down right."

"It took me a whole two days even with Kage Bunshin! Extremely difficult to contain, but after I got it, improving it came easy." Naruto gave a grin, "This is derived from that jutsu…" A ball of chakra in his hand became invisible, slowly disappearing into thin air…

"What the hell?"

The sound of intake was the only warning Jiraiya got as a gale of wind overtook the area. He shunshined out of there, watching from afar as a mini tornado appeared where he once stood, '_Is this kid trying to kill me?'_

"So I hear you're my godfather?" He jumped as Naruto held a katana to his neck, "They always go back, never to the left or right like a smart person should?"

'_Shit._' Jiraiya felt the bead of sweat drip down his forehead, "Your good gaki…" Jiraiya pushed the blade away from his neck, "Why do you say you need training?"

"Well I could always get better you fucking retard!" Naruto gave him a small glare, "Why didn't you try harder?" He jumped off the tree, "Even Hayate-Sensei, sick prick he is, does better than that old man."

"If I try harder than that, my hits would break bones, my jutsu would destroy you, and I'd move faster than you can track gaki."

"That's a lot of talk, but I can take hits… Besides you didn't even touch me once." Naruto sat down in the destroyed field, "Whatever, that's that, now I need you to give me elemental training tips for Earth already!"

"Why?" Jiraiya looked perplexed, "You already have wind!"

"What the hell is wrong with you and that old fucking bastard in that tower!" Naruto looked pissed, "What's so god damn wrong about wanting to learn more!"

"Well it's just uncommon gaki!"

"OI! You didn't answer me earlier!"

"ABOUT WHAT!"

"YOU'RE MY FAILURE OF A GODFATHER! WHERE IN THE NAME OF KAMI HAVE YOU BEEN MY WHOLE LIFE!"

"…" Jiraiya looked away.

"Don't give me that bullshit. You have the time to write five books, but you can't visit me?" Naruto had a blank face on, "It's like I don't even matter to this village…"

"That's not true."

"It is true… I can count on a single hand how many people even care that I exist." Naruto stared at the sky, "I only know one person that I can say I care about, how is that supposed to make me content?"

"Naruto…"

"Whatever, let's get on with the training you bastard."

* * *

Shaping always came first… Why didn't he think of that? Naruto stood in the epicenter of his mass amount of clones, doing a series of upper body workouts. It was good to stay fit. The rest of his clones were doing several types of elemental shaping techniques. He assigned one quarter to shaping blocks, another quarter into shaping disks, another quarter into doing poles, and the final quarter into doing spheres.

He had been at it for hours, but that was an average Naruto day. He paused as he let the sweat roll off his exposed chest. Barely thirteen and he was already extremely fit, holding a katana in those katas was not easy. A blade was heavy, even heavier when you had to hold it in certain positions. A blade worked muscles that were so miniscule the human eye could not tell of their existence… Unless you worked them out like crazy.

With a small intake of breath, Naruto dispelled all of his clones. '_Fuck.'_ That always bothered him. He stuck his arm into the ground, dug around for a bit and pulled out a block of dirt. Charging chakra into it, he threw it at a tree. He watched the block make a dent into the tree's surface, _'Not good enough… Yet._' Alas it had only been a week of training.

With a small glance back at the training field, Naruto disappeared in a swirl of leaves. Arriving at his favorite Dango stand, Naruto sat on a stool. "The usual Hina-Chan." He gave her the usual mysterious grin.

"Right away Naruto-Kun." He watched the way her hips swayed, this girl was very very well endowed by kami.

"Naruto-Kun? Who would ever call you that?" Naruto rolled his eyes at the sound of Yamanaka Ino's voice.

"Very beautiful women who see that I am a creature created by Kami to please them in every way." Naruto swiveled around to look at his guest.

"You? A creature of ka-" She paused as she took in his shirtless appearance. '_Holy sweet Kami…_'

"Yes Eyeno-Channnn, take in my glory." Naruto stood up, walking slowly up to his pray, bring his face close to hers. He paused, leaned into her ear, placed her hand on his abdomen, "I can make you feel like Kami reincarnated."

Ino shivered as Naruto's words replayed over and over and over again in her mind… Her face turned tomato red, she was thirteen for kami's sake.

"Now I must be off, but please stop by my apartment at any time!" Naruto walked back up to Hina, dropped cash into her hand, and shunshined away with his dinner."

Lunch at his home was a quiet affair, he sat down at his table, pulled out his only chair, and ate. His mind wandered to the exams… It was really easy, and to be honest he was disappointed by everyone! Even last year's so called genius was lacking skills.

Twenty-two days left to master whatever the hell he wanted, to Naruto that was a very long time in training. He already had the basics of Earth manipulation, it was almost ridiculous how much easier Earth was to control than wind! It took him two months of non-stop elemental training to get wind down. At this pace, Earth would be done by the end of this coming week.

That was too soon… Gah much too soon, he needed to pace all this. He had been neglecting his Sealing arts as of late, '_Maybe if I make two thousand clones a day I can keep up with both…'_ Even Naruto knew that was pushing it. There was only so much memory intake he could process without suffering from a very major migraine.

' _Hmmm…_' He got into his usual thinking position, '_I barely started the intermediate scrolls last month… It's settled then, I need to make the sacrifice! Hehehe sorry brain, but you're going to be playing bitch for awhile.' _Naruto pulled out a scroll, the one that he had acquired from a weapons store at the south end of the village.

It was mainly theory, but that's what he really needed to focus on right now. Practical stuff would only distract him from the true purpose of the symbols. Understanding seals was more than just drawing lines and elemental symbols. Every symbol controlled more than just an element, they caused changes, many many forms of changes that he knew were near limitless.

It was at this moment he realized that one scroll was not enough. He needed, hmm a thousand divided by five was two hundred, so he needed one hundred and ninety nine different scrolls on the meaning of symbols. After all, a thousand clones reading one scroll was a waste, no five a scroll seemed to make more sense. '_Where the fuck am I going to get scrolls on sealing?'_ "Oh yeah the Ninja archives!"

With a quick shunshin Naruto was at the door of the building. It was fairly noticeable, right at the entrance stood four columns. Two on each side. Each column had carvings of seals that he didn't understand imbedded in them. It was beautiful work, even he could tell that this was something that predated his current time. The entire building seemed to be made of wood, almost as if it arose in a single leap. Perhaps the first Hokage created the building himself?

Walking in, he was assaulted by the odor of old. He could smell dust, decay , and a whole lot of other things. The place was littered with shelves of nothing but scrolls. He was sure that there was some form of organization method, he just needed to ask the mediator of the place. Walking forward he felt some form of pressure on his body, '_A type of scanner?'_ That would make sense, there seemed to be a barrier of chakra that surrounded the body when one got close enough to the Archives area.

"Halt!" From the dark stepped out an ANBU guard, "Present your ninja license."

"Ah ANBU-San! Hmmm let me just get my wallet out really quick!" Naruto dug into his back pocket, revealing a lizard pouch, "Here we go."

"Thank you Naruto-San, please return to what you were doing." The ANBU disappeared into the shadows.

"Eh how am I supposed to find the scrolls I need in this fucking place?"

He underestimated the size of the damn place. There were hundreds upon hundreds of rows. Too many to just take a guess as to where the scrolls on sealing were. Naruto noticed that he was nowhere near the center of the building, perhaps starting there he would be able to find a key to this place. He walked straight down a path between rows, noticing that even the building itself was infused with seals. '_Is this advanced sealing?'_

Two minutes later he reached a column. The column had plaques that listed row numbers, and beside the numbers were area names. He found sealing a moment later. Row fifty-seven B. He looked up, finding markers along the rows. He was near 106. Finding the sealing area was tricky, it was further into the building than he assumed… The row number didn't increase at all, they decreased the further he went in. He found the row five minutes later.

It wasn't large at all. It was actually very very small. There were only two shelves on sealing. He grabbed a scroll, '_Advanced Elemental Infusion.'_, something he hadn't heard of yet. It was then that he took count of the amount of scroll. There were only fifty- seven scrolls on sealing. Unrolling the scroll in his hand, he found that it was EXTREMELY long… '_Maybe two hundred scrolls is a tad bit excessive….'_ Naruto knew he couldn't' ready all these scrolls, so he picked ten out.

Beginning Elemental Infusion, Storage Seals, Seal Mechanics, Elemental Symbol Analysis, A Thousand Meanings, Barrier Seals, Understanding the Greater Aspects of Sealing, Sealing Arts, Explosive Seals, and Containment Seals.

The titles alone were confusing. Some of these things he hadn't even heard of. The basics were only meant to inform you of the value of sealing, that messing up could cause disaster, the basics only covered two hundred symbols and their meaning…. This was a whole new level of seal learning.

Carrying the scrolls in his arms, he returned to the front of the building. He was stopped by the ANBU.

"Where do you think you're going with those?" The ANBU stood in front of him.

"To read them?"

"You are not allowed to leave with scrolls…"

"Well I sure as hell can't read them here now can I?"

"You must forgive me, but I cannot allow you to leave with those."

"…" Naruto began to walk back into the aisles, perhaps he would need to seal them into a scroll…

Pulling out a sealing scroll he had purchased, he placed the scrolls within it. He headed back the front, scowl planted on his face. "Fucking happy?"

"Thank you…" That ANBU disappeared.

Naruto walked out of the building, feeling an extremely uncomfortable tingly feeling around his body.

* * *

**Two Weeks Later**

* * *

**8 Days till Chuunin Exams**

* * *

Seals were very fucking interesting… Naruto had stopped Elemental training completely when he began to read the scrolls. They were ridiculously complex, and he had gotten ten clones to reread the basic seals book he had purchased months ago. He had gotten through seven scrolls so far, using two thousand clones. This was insane.

Seals went beyond what he thought possible. He had gone back to the archives to study the seals imbedded in the wood columns and had found out that they had prevented theft. When one attempted to steal a scroll without the intent of bringing it back, the building wouldn't allow them to leave, instead it gave subconscious thought of leaving the building with nothing. That was just the intermediate stuff. The scroll on elemental infusion said that one could store water within scrolls. Not a cup of water, a fucking lake of water. That shit was beyond him at the moment. The most he could do so far was a small pond.

Seals were more than what people let on. Sealing scrolls could become more than just that. He had found out that a sealing scroll could become a summoning scroll just by tweaking the layout and adding a few fundamental symbols. With a few more advanced runes, one could possess the ability to self summon. Insane.

Naruto released the clones that he had reading the final three scrolls, and put away all the scrolls. He needed to go train with Hayate today. He was going to be learning a new dance.

Walking through a training ground he had picked, he heard commotion coming from the training ground to the left. With a quick shunshin he was upon the scene of Hyuuga Hinata attacking a training poll. She was drenched in sweat, but perhaps that had something to do with that oversized jacket she always fucking wore…

He noticed that she had her Byakugan active, good thing he found a way to beat that shit a long time ago. She was obviously pushing herself very hard, pushing large amounts of chakra into the pole, breaking off piece after piece. After a few more minutes of quick strikes, she removed her jacket.

'_Holy mother of Kami….'_ Naruto was nearly drooling, '_This girl is fucking set!'_ He had never seen someone his age with such a nice rack! Beyond what he thought capable. He stared as she began to strike the pole again, her assets bouncing under her shirt… He made his decision.

With a quick jump, Naruto was walking up to a mobile Hyuuga. She didn't notice him, his wind hid him from such eyes. Placing his hand on her shoulder, he watched her go stark still, slowly turning her head, she fainted when her eyes landed on Uzumaki Naruto.

"Uh Hinata?" He picked her up off the ground, slowly stroking her face, he watched as her eyes fluttered open. She was so pretty!

"Naruto-Kun?" She smiled, "Is this a dream? You look so beautiful today Naruto-Kun?"

Oh ho ho! This girl must have a thing for him!

"Hinata-Chan…" He smiled, "You are the most beautiful girl I have ever laid my eyes upon." He stroked her cheek, "Let me take you to my home so that I may see your beautiful body in private."

"Oh Naruto-Kun!" Her arms touched his face, "I've waited for this day for as long as I can remember."

"Hinata-Chan, you must be my first lover…" He ran his hand through her hair, "We must make love Hinata-Chan."

"Yes Naruto-Kun! Make me yours." And she closed her eyes, the dream too much for her to handle.

'_Eh? This girl is definitely going to be something! Heheheh.'_ Naruto placed her on the ground and was gone in a swirl of leaves.

"You're late…"

"My bad Sensei, I had a damsel in distress that I had to save."

"Whatever, we don't have time for this discussion." Hayate walked up to Naruto, "The finals are ridiculously close, and I know that you have no doubt whatsoever about the outcome, but I don't like to see you slacking off."

"Whoa there, just cuz your sick as fuck and can't train doesn't mean I'm a god damn slacker!" Naruto took a step forward, "I've been working my ass into the ground day in day out!"

"Odd that you would say that, seeing as how I haven't seen you training in over a week."

"I don't need to be seen to train sensei, besides I've been focusing on sealing for the past few weeks."

"Ah, that's what you've been up to." Hayate looked his student up and down, "Sealing huh? Well since you've been reading so much lately, tell me if you've learned of any new poisons, or is your technique slipping?"

"I've actually come up unstable form of Cyanide, a pellet filled with a gas, and when it pops, it causes the air to become contaminated with the gas for a good thirty seconds."

"Cyanide huh? Deadly Naruto, and very very dangerous." He gave him the stanky eye, "I approve, but I think I still have you topped." Pulling out a small vial filled with what looked like red ooze, Hayate smiled, "Antillium Perischeum, a mixture of two plants found in Kusa, causes the contaminated victim to hallucinate, bleed from every orifice, gouge out their own eyes, and feel excruciating pain before the brain shuts down."

"That's cruel Sensei." Naruto looked a little disturbed.

"Line your sword with a little bit of this and your guaranteed to cause someone's demise."

Naruto liked the idea, but holding the toxins at the moment seemed a bit ridiculous, I mean come on he wasn't going to use it on a poor genin… Yet.

"So can I show you some of the stuff I've been working on or what?"

"Be my guest."

* * *

**Chuunin Exams

* * *

**

**-Stadium

* * *

**

Shikimaru played his game well, he would give the kid that, but he was going to be beat by brute force if he continued to act like pussy. Naruto watched as Sasuke Uchiha sent a fireball directly at the retarded genius, he saw his eyes get quite big, and the substitution jutsu used directly after the affair was caught by the sharningan.

With quickness a bit unexpected from a genin, Sasuke planted his fist into the Naras gut causing the boy to lose his footing. Sasuke pulled a kunai out and held it to the boy's neck, "Don't even attempt the jutsu…" Shikamaru's chakra flow halted. A thirty minute battle all for this? Geeze.

"Winner: Uchiha Sasuke!" The crowd quite literally went wild, with mad cheers for the Uchiha flying all over the place. The bastard was loved by these people, even that was apparent. Naruto watched Shikamaru limp up the stadium stairs, boos and jeers following him up the stairs. There was a bit of shame in his eyes, but it served the aloof bastard right.

Sasuke left the floor and rejoined his team in the crowd. Round two was about to be announced. "Will Aburame Shino and Yamanaka Ino make their ways to the arena!" Moments later and the fight had begun.

Shino let out a very slow trickle of bugs, making it almost invisible to the naked eye that he was even letting them out. Ino went straight into the fight, fists blazing with chakra as she swung at the bug user. He evaded her every strike, planting a bug on her every time she came too close. She never noticed the small things, and no one was going to tell her about them. She continued her onslaught of pointless punches and kicks, and did a few choice moves to gain distance, flashing through seals, she let out a low level fire technique. Shino stopped the jutsu before it got six feet away from its caster.

Getting frustrated she began to use her families technique, placing her hands in an odd diamond shape, she fell limp. Shino looked perplexed, taking steps forward to his enemy, and placing a hand on her head. "You have taken over one of my insects, something I find amusing, and when you reenter your body I'm sure you're going to feel very odd…" He turned to the proctor, "Call the match, she isn't going to get up." He planted a swift chop to her neck.

Naruto could not contain his frustration with the situation, these people were kids! They had no chance out there in the real world! How the hell were they supposed to hold up to people like Uchiha Itachi and all those other god damn missing nins!

During his musings the next fight had begun. He missed the entire rant given by Hyuuga Neji pertaining to fate and that Lee was destined to lose before the fight had even begun. Lee hadn't given Neji a chance to finish his ridiculous rant, taking off his weights with a fast motion and baring down on the pompous Hyuuga. Lee planted fist after fist upon the pale skinned genius, finally being thrown off when Neji initiated a Kaiten.

Lee didn't look fazed as he once again charged in. Neji did another spin, but Lee avoided it and began to run around it, waiting for the Hyuuga to stop spinning, but he didn't expect the orb to expand as Neji pumped more chakra into the technique. Lee was thrown off his feet and into the dirt.

"You are destined to lose to me Lee…" Naruto was paying attention now, he knew what the outcome was going to be.

Lee shook as he stood up, a chakra enhance barrier did cause damage after all…

"Forgive me Neji, but I must subdue you before you can subdue me." With that, the boy unleashed the first gate, descending on the boy in the blink of an eye. Neji Hyuuga had no chance as Lee pounded his face into a broken mess. The match ended when Neji fell unconscious at Lee's feet. "Good match Neji-Kun! But I have shown that Geniuses of Hard work are much stronger than just a genius!"

There was no fight after that as Kankuro forfeited when the names were called. So Naruto stepped up to the plate, assessing his enemy as he made his way down to the floor. The other guy was pretty big. About 5'8 with black hair. There was no defining feature to really hold onto. The guy looked pretty normal to him. Hayate began the match, and Naruto executed his favorite technique. Pulling out a seal from his ninja pouch, he placed it on a kunai and threw it at the genin. The boy moved out of the way when he saw the projectile coming at him.

"Really? A kunai?" The boy's eyes drooped slowly after that, slowly closing all the way, "What the hell? I can't see! I'M BLIND! AGHHH!" Naruto walked up to the genin and struck him in the solar plexus. He fell quickly, going limp.

That particular seal held a gas composed of several plants found in Ame that basically caused irritation to the eyes and caused an uncontrolled muscle motion that forced the eyes closed. So disappointing.

"Winner: Uzumaki Naruto." There simply was no response. No one knew what the hell happened.

Naruto walked off the arena floor and back into the crowd. The next fight began five minutes later, and Naruto was actually very interested. Aburame Shino against Uchiha Sasuke. He wasn't disappointed when the two began an all out war. Shino sent out a massive wave of bugs at the Uchiha, who tried valiantly to send a fireball at the stationary bug user, but the bugs got there far quicker than he expected. Nothing was lost to the Sharingan though, no bugs breached the Uchiha's guard. Sasuke attemped several times to land hits on the bug user, but Shino kept on substituting himself with his bugs.

Sasuke was slowly gaining the upper hand though, valiantly attempting to slaughter the bug user's arsenal with bombs and fire jutsu. Thirty minutes later and the Aburame forfeited the match, "I have lost too many of my allies in the battle, I must forfeit the match." All in all, the battle was good.

Not much could be said for the next round. Lee was obviously going to lose. The red head he was fighting had a very impressive defense system. Eventually Lee released several gates, landing a few blows on Gaara, but it proved useless when Gaara caught him with his sand. Gaara, in a fit of rage had nearly killed the other boy, but Hayate intervened before he could crush the spandex wearing ball of joy.

Naruto stood up after the fight was over. Hearing his name being called out by his sensei, he made his way down to the arena floor. He watched Sasuke glare at him descending form. Did this kid have something against him?

"What the fuck are you looking at?" Naruto walked up the heir, "If you have nothing nice to say, then you better say it before I kick your ass!"

"Lose to you? Your nothing." Sasuke gave him the 'I am superior to though' look.

"Whatever."

"Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, are you two ready to begin?" With silent nods they signaled for their start, "HAJIME!"

One second Naruto was across the arena from him, and the next second his fist was planted in his gut. Sasuke stared in confusion as Naruto lay another fist into his face, then his chest, and in a series of combinations, the Uchiha ended up on the floor. "Wh- what the hell." Blood dripped off his lip onto the dirt floor. Sasuke activated his Sharingan, the three tomoes spinning as he glared at the blond. The two began a series of handseals, both ending at the same instant, and the arena was engulfed in searing heat as two fireballs collided. '_He knows fire techniques?'_ Sasuke continued into another set of seals, releasing a set of fireballs at a retreating Naruto.

Sasuke found himself fleeing his own fireballs as a great gale swept his technique back towards him. He didn't even see the blonde do any handseals! Then Naruto was confronting him, using a quick shunshin to reach the black haired Uchiha, he planted a leg on the ground and sent out a kick to the other boys solar plexus. He expected the dodge, and had already planned accordingly.

The Uchiha heir felt a blow connect to his back as another Naruto appeared behind him, _'A clone?'_ He blocked the next hit, but missed another clones kick to his shin. There were now three Naruto's. Thinking fast, Sasuke pulled out a kunai and hit a clone in the leg, he disappeared in a plume of smoke. Retreating from the other two, Sasuke pulled out some ninja wire, wrapping it around his hand as he gained more and more line. He felt a small pinch his leg but ignored it as he tied the wire to a kunai. He launched it at the mobile Naruto. He felt another poke on his leg, but ignored it as the blondes dodged the wire.

He smirked as he yanked the line, entrapping the clones with the ninja wire. He didn't expect both Naruto's to disappear and was surprised when he heard a kunai whiz by his head. He saw another heading towards his chest. He dodged to the left. Or attempted, his left leg wouldn't move. He saw two very thin needles sticking out of his thighs. Senbon…

He had lost all control of his leg. "I wouldn't pull it out if I were you…" Naruto walked up to the grounded Uchiha, "It would do nothing but cause pain."

"You son of a bitch!" The Uchiha stood up as Naruto got closer, "FIRST GATE! RELEASE!"

Naruto didn't expect that. _'So he copied Lee's release huh?'_ Naruto heard him release the second gate, "Gotta stop this before he releases more." Naruto sped towards the powered up Uchiha, planting a firm punch In his chest, he expected the punch he threw, and blocked it. The power behind the blow caused him to slide back a few feet. He was confused when he saw the Uchiha retreat up the stadium wall.

Then he saw a Raiton jutsu form in his hand. He watched the Uchiha rush him, deciding that he didn't want to be hit by that, Naruto fazed out of the Uchiha's line of sight. A quick self summoning heal had saved his life as he saw the Uchiha stab at his former position. A clean cut… Devastating. He liked it.

Sasuke turned to the blonde, the hate clearly seen in his eyes. Then all went black for the Uchiha. Naruto shook his hand, "You have a hard fucking head." A quick reversal summoning had put him behind the Uchiha, that was always the neat thing about summoning, you could reverse the bitch.

The crowd went wild as the Uchiha fell. He could sense the blood lust in the air. These people truly were animals, all they wanted was death and violence. "Winner! UZUMAKI NARUTO!"

"Do you need a break before the next match?" Hayate looked at his student expectantly.

"Really?" Naruto kicked the down Uchiha, "Take this trash off the arena! I'M FUCKING READY!"

Hayate signaled for the medics to take Sasuke off the field, watching as they brought a stretcher out. "I just knocked him out… He doesn't need a god damn army of healers!" In a ridiculously complex formation, the meds took hold of the Uchiha, and DISSAFUCKINGPEARD!

"Alright then… Will Sabaku Gaara make his way down to the aren-" In a swirl of sand, Gaara was in the arena.

"Today Uzumaki Naruto, you shall die."

"Whoa there sunshine, I don't think that was appropriate!"

"Appropriate? Mother wants your blood you whelp!"

"Well tell your mother that she's going to have to suck it out of my big oh-"

Somewhere in the stands a man stood in the middle of the stairway, "HOTDOG! GET YOUR HOTDOG!"

"PREPARE TO BE MURDERED!"

Naruto evaded the sand spike that came from the ground, and the next one, and the next one, and the next one. "This is getting repetitive." Channeling chakra to his foot, he watched a spike form beneath the red head, sending him into the air. "So It doesn't get under you does it?" He lost that advantage as Gaara's sand created a platform beneath him.

Gaara pursued the grounded Naruto, releasing a volley of sand shurikens. Naruto deflected them with a wave of his hand, sending out a wind blade at the sand platform. It made a small gouge beneath the red haired Jinchuuriki, Naruto continued the onslaught, releasing wave after wave of wind blades. Soon Gaara's sand was falling to the attack.

Gaara pointed his arm at Naruto, watching as the very ground itself turned to sand, preparing to devour the blonde. Naruto watched as the ground began to turn into sand, becoming smaller and smaller bits until eventually it was all sand. Faster than he thought possible, the sand form a wave big enough to crush the entire stadium. Channeling chakra to his hands, Naruto slammed his hands into the dirt beneath his feet, watching as the sand turned to dirt once again.

Forming hand seals, Naruto sent a fireball at the aerial Gaara, watching as the platform turned to glass. No longer able to stay in the air, Gaara began to descend, his eyes opening wide in fear. He raised his arms, pulling sand from his gourd to reform his ultimate defense. Naruto watched as Gaara was surrounded by sand. "Really kid? You're going to do that?"

Taking a deep breath, Naruto released a stream of fire at the grounded Gaara, reinforcing his fire with his wind, he nearly giggled as the stream quadrupled in size. Soon Gaara's entire defence was turned to glass and his form was visible in the center of the ball, seemingly still. Then the ground shook as a scream was heard coming from the red head. In a weird display of sheer oddness, Gaara's body began to morph, slowly gaining more and more sand, increasing in size.

"Uh fuck that." Naruto pulled out his katana, watching as Gaara exceeded fifteen feet, gaining size fast. Naruto focused his chakra into his blade, swinging at the monsters legs, smiling when he saw a leg become unstable and fall to the ground. The beast screamed at Naruto, sending a ball of condensed wind chakra at the blonde, but he ignored it and sent another wind enhanced blade at the thing!

The one tailed demon stared in horror as his ball was seemingly cut through. Attempting to form his leg again, keeping his eye on the incoming blonde, he screamed in joy as his leg was attached once again. He send a wave of sand at the blonde, smirking in satisfaction when a sand shuriken cut the blondes cheek, another imbedding itself into his arm.

"Shit he hid that in the wave… Tricky bastard." The beast was now at thirty, thirty five, thirty seven, god he was growing fast. Focusing on his katana, he built up his flame element around his sword, feeling the tell tell signs of the searing heat reverberating off his blade, he released a blade of condensed fire.

The tanuki did not laugh when it struck him in the chest and spread. He watched as his body turned to glass, slowly becoming unstable as his head was encased in the flames. Naruto stared in interest as the beast began to crack. He saw the sand below the beast attempting to reform the breaking creature, "GOD DAMMIT!" He swung his katana and watched in joy as the beast broke. Gaara fell from the sky… And hit the ground really hard.

The fearful crowd stared in horror. They had just witnessed a monster being created, and then it was just destroyed, "FUCK YEAHHHHHHH!" The sound was music to Naruto's ears.

"WINNER! UZUMAKI NARUTO!"

* * *

**Hokage's Office

* * *

**

"Uzumaki Naruto, I'm proud to present you with this Chuunin vest, you are one of the three who was promoted during the exams, good job." The hokage turned to Uchiha Sasuke and Sabaku Gaara, "You two were also chosen, due to the extent of your powers, it would be pointless to hold you back… Congratulations to you two."

* * *

A/N: And this is where I end the chapter! Yup the ending was just to give some closure to the chapter. All these beginning chapters are extremely pointless, but wait until you see what I have in store for you :D Future chapters will up the ante!


	5. Hina Hina Love ME!

**2 Years Later

* * *

**

"Of course you don't understand." Naruto held a kunai in his hand, "It's much too complex for dumbasses like you!"

"Your calling me a dumb ass?" Sasuke's eye was twitching, "I'll show you a fucking dumb ass!"

"Now now Sasu-Chan! You know what would happen as soon as you threw that punch." Sasuke lowered his arm, staring at the blonde before him in anger.

"If you weren't so god damn weird, I'd have wiped the floor with you a thousand times."

"Yeah yeah, talk your shit, just know that I've wiped my ass on your face over a thousand times, now get back to work."

A Jounin vest adorned the blonde Shinobi, his long unruly hair going in every direction. Uzumaki Naruto was almost a clone of Namikaze Minato. The only difference lay in the height. It had taken only a year to reach Jounin after he completely dominated the Chuunin Exams, and due to his complete lack of humility, Naruto singlehandedly caused the rise of ramen.

He now was directly connected to Naruto's Ramen bar, which soon became a chain restaurant after Ichiraku won too much money in the exams. He was quite famous now, though partly due to his amazing skills as a ninja and more to do with his name hanging in every ad that dealt with food.

Completing over one-hundred and seventy-two missions in a single year, Naruto successfully achieved the rank of Jounin. Being the youngest Jounin since Uchiha Itachi. He had many names, nicknames, pet names, mock names, identities, but Uzumaki Naruto preferred the classic, '_Konoha's Yellow Flash'_. It fit.

He didn't quite understand why the flash was yellow, it could have been blue, green, red, pink, but no, his father's most famous technique made a yellow flash. So the name stuck in the family. People claimed that Naruto was the strongest person in the village, surpassing even the Third Hokage. Naruto didn't really care. His skills were required in the field for survivals sake.

Lately he had been thinking about pursuing a career in ANBU, hell, he was surprised they hadn't come knocking at his door yet. Perhaps they thought he was going to snap at any moment and go on a killing frenzy, well it would fit pretty damn well seeing as how he had nightmares every time his head hit the pillow.

His job required that he kill people. Sometimes people were dead before they even contemplated what they were going to do the next day, other times they got unlucky and had to watch their feet dangle as they hung from their ceilings. He had watched a small boy take a sip of poisoned tea once and the image haunted him whenever a child entered his eyesight.

His job required that he kill people, and that was slowly killing him. It wasn't that he felt bad all the time, but sometimes his boss told him to kill children, babies, teenagers who had no idea what they did wrong, wives, pregnant women… There were so fucking many people he had killed.

He once took pride in the fact that he could throw a senbon accurately enough to kill someone from fifty yards away. He was happy that he could mix plants together and create poisons that did horrible things to people. Now… Now he felt almost nothing for it all. He was only fifteen for Kami's sakes.

The blonde's eyes traveled to the boiling sun, he fucking hated the sun. It caused so much unnecessary bullshit. He let his eyes wander to the brooding Uchiha in front of him. He was getting better by leaps and bounds, while Naruto took pride in his effort to make Sasuke better than a good number of his peers, his greatest joy came from simply bashing the bitch into the ground every time he got the chance.

The funny thing about the whole situation was that Naruto never really tried against Sasuke. The boy was a good low Jounin level, not bad for being fifteen, but his brother was a god damn monster. Sasuke just lacked that natural shazam that Itachi had been born with. Then the prick was always moaning about how he was going to kill his brother and all this other bullshit. Naruto knew that he would be killed against the other Uchiha, he feared for what would happen to Sasuke.

The Jinchuuriki let a sigh escape his lips, it was times like these that he really needed to fucking get laid. Where were the hot chicks at when you needed them?

* * *

Sasuke was no idiot, he knew that Naruto wasn't normal. He could tell just by looking into the blonde's eyes that there was something wrong with the kid. He got the heebie jeebies every time he sparred with him. He was a freak of nature, he could never lay a single fucking hit on him no matter how hard he tried, it was just never going to happen.

If Sasuke got close enough to hit him, close enough to touching him, it was like Naruto would adjust his knob just a little bit and beat Sasuke without even trying. Naruto would play around with him! Sure he was a fucking Chuunin still, but he was among the best of that group! Naruto was a Jounin, he was fifteen, Sasuke was fifteen, yet he couldn't keep up with the blonde.

He was a fucking disgrace to his family… How was he supposed to kill Itachi when he couldn't even catch up to an idiot in the Hidden Leaf. He had heard from some Jounin that Naruto was beyond the level of most people he knew, he had said that the stupid blonde was at Hokage level.. That wasn't possible, a Hokage was unbeatable.

That would be like taking Itachi and multiplying him by like a lot! His eyes widened at the thought, Itachi was good at this age, but not that good. Sasuke had been on missions with the blonde dumb ass, had seen what he was capable of, it was simply unreal. He devastated mass amounts of land, destroyed homes from miles away, successfully assassinated hundreds of people without ever flinching, and what scared him the most was the fact that his Sharingan couldn't copy Naruto's Jutsus…

"Alright you fucking Homo, back to work."

"Ugh…" Sasuke continued his training.

* * *

"Enter…" The third Hokage rested his tired eyes on the door, his jaw tightening as Kakashi walked into the room. "What news do you bring?"

"Gato's corporation has taken over the country," His eyes shifted out the window, "They have no way of fighting him, there is no will to survive." Kakashi removed his dog mask, his eyes as hard as the steel he had come to cherish. "The situation is extremely grave."

"I see…" The Hokage's eyes gained a fierce glint, "What are the countries defenses like?" Another two years as being Hokage had begun to eat at his health, his age was obvious in his posture, in the way he spoke, in the way his body screamed pain. His eyes were the only thing that defied his age, they held power, a certainty that he could accomplish anything he set before him.

"Samurai guard every entrance, Gatou always has bodyguards on his person, and there are Shinobi randomly scattered among his ranks." Kakashi returned his eyes to his leaders, "He seems to have recruited Momochi Zabuza and some other A-rank missing nin. I fear that there are other high ranking missing-nin among his rank, but I couldn't gather more names. I could feel quite a few strong chakra signatures, and Gato seemed very confident of his position." Kakashi let out a sigh, his body slouching, "I fear that this can't be handled by a single team Hokage-Sama."

"That could be a problem…" He took a puff of his pipe, "To send more than a single team would bring attention to Nami, and that is unacceptable. We need to secure that piece of land for control of a major port city." The last of the smoke escaped his lips. Tobacco was both a remedy and a curse for the aging man, it settled his nerves yet it killed his lungs. To give up ones sanity or to live longer? "How do you think we should assess the situation Kakashi-Kun."

The jounin's relaxed posture was a mirror opposite of his inner turmoil, he knew that this mission called for more than a single team, to do otherwise would place the team in a sure suicidal situation. Two teams would jeopardize the situation. Perhaps sending a four man team would be enough, but even then it was borderline crazy. Scratch that, it was insanity.

"I suggest that we don't just send a team in." Kakashi met his leader's gaze, "In order to do this with guaranteed success there needs to be a specialized team of four or more sent in, no less than four. Without a fourth member it is almost impossible to complete this mission without setting off alarms in the entire area or outright destruction of the team." His eyes wandered to the oak desk, "This needs to be done in a very precise timeframe, without information leaking to sources surrounding Nami no Kuni."

"I see…" The Hokage rested his weary eyes upon his predecessor's student, he was completely correct, but to place four of his best in this situation would be dangerous. "Get me Naruto-Kun, I suppose it would be best to have him choose who he's going to work with in this."

Kakashi gave a slight nod, his sensei's son? He had been hearing about him for quite some time now, how he had single handedly eliminated an entire town in complete silence. Not a single word of the tragedy had escaped for over a month. It was only after a wandering caravan stumbled into house after house finding only rotting flesh that word had been spread of the small towns destruction.

The other jounins said that he was damn good, better than a good portion them, but word was just that… Now the Hokage was asking him to lead this mission. Perhaps it was more than just word after all. "Hai Hokage-Sama."

* * *

Sasuke attacked the blonde with a ferocity that rivaled hell itself, and the person he was aiming his intent at seemed indifferent to the whole ordeal. Pulling out his Nin-Jato, he attempted to skewer his enemy, replacing himself with a kunai found in the dirt behind the blonde, he slashed at his back only to feel a punch strike his own back.

Sasuke disappeared in a cloud of smoke, the blonde behind him grinning as he blocked the sword with his kunai. Sparks flew as metal grinded against metal, the two pairs of eyes met, and the blonde found himself locked into another reality… Again.

He focused his senses outside of his vision, increasing his hearing while at the same time attempting to break the Genjutsu. His body reacted to the incoming attacks on its own accord, after continuous training, such a thing was second nature. He heard the vertical slash and dodged to the right, finally dispelling the Genjutsu and countering the strike with one of his own. His blade nicked the Uchiha and the boy retaliated in a bout of anger. His strike came harder but sloppier, his speed increased but his aim sorely lacking, the Uchiha let too many things bother him.

Naruto countered the horizontal slash with a vertical slash of his own, generating wind chakra into the tip of his blade he gave a satisfied chuckled when Sasuke's blade split in two. "You really need to get a chakra resistant blade idiot."

"Fuck you!" The Uchiha released a fireball from his lips a second later, but found himself dodging a kunai coming towards his back. Substitution after substitution left the Black haired heir in a tree. He created three clones of himself, scattering them to find Naruto. When he felt a small tingling behind his neck, he jumped from the tree branch, watching in horror as the tree he was just in was enveloped in flames. _'Is he trying to fucking kill me?_' He felt a small prick on the back of his neck, attempting to turn but finding his body stuck where it was. '_What the hell?_'

"It's the poison I always coat my blades with, slow working but very effective." He saw the Uchiha's eyes widen in panic, "Oh don't worry, it's only a paralysis poison." Feeling a presence in the tree behind him, Naruto channeled chakra into the kunai in his hand, flinging it into the tree line to his right.

Kakashi watched the blade approach him at whistling speed, leaning to the left as the kunai passed his neck, his eyes widened when the same kunai was at his neck. "The infamous Kakashi Hatake, what brings you to my beating grounds?"

'_When did he…_' He never saw the blonde move, then he saw exactly what kind of kunai was in the blondes hand, _'Holy shit…_'

The Yellow flashes defining technique was in the hands of his son, perhaps this kid truly was something.

"Well I came here to tell you that you have a mission…" His eyes came off with that ridiculous aloofness that gave people a weird impression, "The Hokage asks for your immediate presence."

"The old man?" Naruto groaned, "Doesn't he know I'm busy training this whiny bitch?" Naruto pointed to the still Sasuke.

'_Sasuke Uchiha? Naruto is training the last Uchiha?'_ That was new to the one eyed Jounin, for a fellow Jounin to help a chuunin train was unheard of. "It is an urgent matter Uzumaki-San."

"Uzumaki-San? What the fuck is that shit? Call me Naruto." The blonde hopped off the branch, leaving his fellow Jounin alone. Naruto took a step forward and appeared in front of the Hokage in a flash of yellow.

"Naruto-Kun, how are you doing this fine afternoon?" The Hokage gave his favorite Jounin a small smile. He was quite proud of the blonde before him. Barely fifteen and he was already a Jounin, and they weren't even at way, that was quite the achievement. It wasn't his battle prowess that made the Hokage love Naruto, no it was his foul mouth, odd attitude, and ridiculously perverted nature that drew the old man to the boy.

"Gah old man, why the hell am I training that douche bag?" Naruto went up to a chair and plopped down on it.

"We both know that you enjoy your time with Uchiha Sasuke more than you let on." He chuckled at Naruto's sour face, "How goes his training?"

Naruto's face was scrunched in feigned pain, "The bastards getting a lot better I guess." He paused, "He's been getting a hell of a lot better on his Taijutsu that's for sure, he no longer thinks in a straight line when it comes to battle. He comes up with sound strategy, executing his plans perfectly, but when faced with a situation that escapes his plan he still hasn't gotten the concept of thinking ahead of every situation. His Ninjutsu arsenal is growing, we've been exchanging jutsu after jutsu for the past seven months, I'd say he's right up there with me, if not ahead of me in sheer number of jutsu. His Genjutsu skills are absolutely amazing though, kid got me trapped in a few today as a matter of fact."

"You sound proud of him." The Hokage chuckled as Naruto's face went from slightly joyful to full on hateful.

"Whoa whoa now old man! That guy is definitely a queer, I mean I saw him reject Sakura like a hundred times in a week alone!" Naruto's hands slammed against the desk, "That's just fucking wrong, I would take her in a thousand different ways if she asked me to."

"Perhaps you should ask her?"

"True… I mean I am the fucking shit right old man?"

"Indeed Naruto-Kun." The smile on the Hokage's face remained for a moment, then his eyes hardened. Noticing the man's seriousness, Naruto quickly got into a professional position, it was strictly business when the old man was like this. "I have a mission for you Naruto-Kun."

"Details, I need to know the number of casualties expected, radius of the area I'm infiltrating, main target, as well as any information on his daily habits."

"That is where the problem lies." The Hokage lit up his pipe, taking a large hit from his old friend, he exhaled a large cloud of smoke, "This is not an assassination mission Naruto. I need for you to create a team of three other people to infiltrate Nami no Kuni, kill all hostile ninja, samurai, guards, and military personnel. The entirety of Nami no Kuni is your target, the entire country is in a dictatorship led by Gatou of Gatou Corporations, and we need to secure the piece of land for future use."

"A team of four for an entire village…" Naruto placed his finger on his chin, "I'm going to need Gai, Shikaku, as well as Sasuke."

The Hokage was surprised when Naruto mentioned his training partner, "Naruto, this mission is supposed to have absolutely no leakage, no village can find out about this until we have Nami under out complete control."

"I know Old Man, but I need to see how Sasuke's going to hold up against odds like these. I would take Kakashi, but I need to know what I need to focus on now. I'm not exactly the best guy to gauge yourself against after all." He gave the Hokage his famous grin, "Besides I need that idiot to see that he's trash compared to other Jounin as well."

The Hokage leaned back into his seat, taking in another breathe of the intoxicating herb in his pipe, he let the smoke sit in his lungs, relishing in the ease they caused his body to feel. He let his eyes wander to Naruto, a small smile appearing on his face, this boy was something else. His eyes left the blonde in favor of another, after this whole ordeal he needed to have a long talk with Naruto. A long talk.

"I approve of the team." He took another drag from the pipe, exhaling and watching the lingering smoke in a daze, "I will send for them tomorrow at six A.M, they will be briefed, and after the briefing you will meet your team at Eight at the west gates."

"Alright Old man." Naruto stood up from his chair, "Oh and _Hina Hina Kung Fu_ is going to be released tomorrow." A small perverted grin escaped Naruto, "I have an autographed copy on me…"

The Hokage's eyes got wide with excitement, "Do you really?" Naruto had shown him the bits of genius he had put to paper a little at a time, and the Hokage was awaiting the masterpiece to be released, to get a signed copy from the author himself, _'Kami must love me so._'

"Well seeing as how I only have one…" He had an evil glint in his eyes.

"What do you want for it!"

"I want to see the scroll."

The forbidden scroll locked within the very oak he wrote on. The scroll that held all the village's secret Jutsu. The one scroll that he could not afford to lose. "Done."

Naruto pulled out a small red book with a smiling busty blonde on the front. The words Hina Hina were enlarged to a great effect, lined in golden yellow and filled with a lighter shade, exclamation marks adorned the cover, and the girl in the front cover was throwing a thumbs up. The Hokage's eyes feasted upon the cover, seeing Naruto's signature lined in black on the right hand cover, he quickly grabbed the piece, giggling as he was about to open up the first page.

"Sweet, well I'll be picking up the scroll after the mission ok Old Man?"

"Sure sure…" The Hokage was lost in the first page.

"Cool, see you uh… After the mission I guess. Enjoy the book!"

The Hokage didn't register the flash that disappeared in his office, his eyes glued to the novel within his grasp.

'"_Oh Hina-Chan, your eyes sing to me in a marvelous fashion, will you not take me in your arms?" The blonde woman who stood before Haru-Kun let a smile grace her soft features. Her eyes were a pale blue, her skin a beautiful mass, and her hair the color of the sun. The ponytail reached her lower thighs, and her smile called out to Kami himself, "Oh Haru-Kun you're such a gentleman." The man before Hina took her in his arms, slowly sliding off her silk dress, caressing the very skin he had dreamt of every night. He took in the sight of her bare flesh, the tightening of his pants becoming evident, and he laid his lips on her bare shoulder…'_

"OH NARUTO-KUN! SUCH GENIUS!"

* * *

Horror stricken eyes stared deep into his soul, penetrating every mental defense he had ever erected. They cut him to shreds, filling his veins with words of blame and promised revenge. Those dead eyes, so cold, so pained, those dead eyes called for his death. The Shinigami himself must come with his hand in open welcome, to take him to hell where no man, no god, no soul could dare save him. Those dead eyes accused him. Those dead eyes haunted him.

Naruto ran from the hanging man behind him, hit in full by another dangling body. These eyes were no different, the person they belonged to was completely different. The small girl hung from the rope, slowly swaying left and right, to and fro, forever swinging. Her eyes were just as dead, just as accusing. He felt fear in the pit of his belly, his mind told him to banish the image, but her haunted face hung limply to the side. The accusation apparent on her young face.

Naruto backed up slowly, watching the very air around him, trying to spot anymore tortured souls. At the sight of none he relaxed, slowly backing up. His back hit another body, he screamed as he came face to face with a small boy, no older than four, pointing at him. His neck was broken, his skin slightly blue, his eyes were bloodshot, a small trail of blood escaped his ears and mouth, the rope around his throat was once again swaying. His arm held strong as he pointed at Naruto, silently wording '_you_'. The boy attempted to free himself of the rope, only to further snap his neck. Eventually his neck gave and he slid through the rope like a dead serpent. Naruto watched the boy, nearly headless now, crawl towards him. Slowly backing up Naruto tried to scream but his voice would not come out. He tried to run back to where he had come from but found his way blocked by another dangling body.

He turned and watched the boy come closer and closer, he closed his eyes, opening them in search of an escape. There was none. He was surrounded by the dead dangling bodies, all of their eyes glued upon his form. He could not move, he could not breathe, he was paralyzed by fear. As one they all lifted their decaying hands, pointing their bony fingers at him, and silently mouthed the word, _'You.'_ He nearly screamed as the crawling boy finally grabbed his pant leg.

He tried to pull free, but he hadn't the strength. Naruto watched in horror as the boy climbed up his leg, head dangling to the side in a grotesque fashion. He pulled upon his clothing and Naruto watched in terror as he came face to face with his nightmare. The boy opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out, then his mouth opened wide, Naruto stared into the black abyss, screaming overtook the blonde as a single word escaped the boys lips.

'_**YOU.'**_

Naruto woke up drenched in sweat. Another night, another nightmare. It wasn't unusual, hell it was common for sarcastic prat to wake up at the ungodly time of four, that was the life of a ninja. He groaned as he stretched his legs, moving to the side of the bed to stand up. Placing his feet upon the cold hard wood floors he shivered, standing up he followed the walls to the kitchen. He opened his fridge, took out some ham, and ate what he could without vomiting it all out. His eyes were red, his lack of sleep tonight was definitely not good for his well being. He stretched his back, enjoying the satisfying crack of his vertebrae.

"Today huh…" His blue eyes drifted to his large window. The view was absolutely amazing, it pointed straight towards the Hokage Mountain. Even if Naruto couldn't stand the thought of the Hokage's, he still had a great deal of respect towards the men. They were the elite of the elite, the strongest of all men to grace the soil of the Earth. This village rose to become something that many after it attempted to become, simply because these men had a dream.

Shifting his back, Naruto stood from the chair he was sitting on, moving towards his shower, he got ready to face the day.

* * *

The trip to Nami no Kuni was so uneventful that it made him slightly angry. His team didn't meet a single enemy, not a single caravan, there was no sign of anybody on the road to Nami no Kuni. It was pretty fucking disturbing if you asked him. Shikamaru's dad had been the first to mention the odd occurrence, but Naruto had just told him it was expected, seriously who the fuck would want to travel to some place where you could be killed as soon as you were spotted.

When Naruto had first met up with the team he was slightly surprised to see Sasuke so quiet. Perhaps it was due to being surrounded by Jounin, or maybe he was just being gay. Gai of course was enthusiastic to see the Chuunin in the team, screaming out to the world of the amazing display of youth. Shikaku was pretty lame for the most part.

Naruto felt he picked a pretty balanced team. Gai specialized in Taijutsu, hell he did more than specialize in the art, he was Taijutsu. He remembered the first time he met the ridiculous man, he thought nothing of him, and then they went on a mission together. Into the heart of Kusa, they were to meet up with a missing-nin that had information on Orochimaru of the Sannin. The whole thing was a trap, he thought Gai was done for. He watched as the man single handedly decimated the entire ambush squad. The man was fucking fast. He snapped necks, broke bones, and wreaked havoc upon their bodies using nothing but his fists.

That was the only reason he had brought him along. The man was a fucking beast.

Naruto saw the small mass of water that separated this mass of land from Nami. How were they going to cross it? If it were just him, he'd have run across the bitch, but he doubted that these men could do that…

"We're going to need a boat."

"Obviously." Naruto snapped to the Nara.

The blonde seriously contemplated just chopping up some wood and turning it into a boat, then inspiration struck. "Actually, I think I can use a jutsu I know to make a boat!" Placing his hands on the ground, Naruto felt for a source of thin wood, and he found what he was looking for. Using his chakra to pull out the submerged wood, he crafted the protruding element into a small boat.

"Mokuton?"

"No, just earth manipulation…" Naruto sighed, "Everyone and their mother thinks that bending wood is impossible, but it isn't, it just takes some god damn patience."

"That should be impossible, only the Shodai-"

"What that man did was completely different from what I just did." He pointed to the small boat, "I just took this wood out of the ground, using my earth element, I morphed it into something like a boat. The Shodai literally grew trees from the ground, created the element. I simply manipulate it."

"I see…" Shikaku laughed, "I guess I thought about it too hard."

"Definitely."

The boat ride to the small island nation was boring for the most part, the only thing that granted any attention was the increasing danger of being flipped over by the waves. In order to avoid detection, Naruto used the infamous mist Jutsu that Zabuza and his other wannabe swordsmen prided themselves in. Those douche bitches didn't know what silent killing was.

They were heading for what their maps had called shore when all of a sudden they slammed into a concrete slab. It had nearly cracked the boat, but they weren't going fast enough to warrant too much damage.

"What the fuck?" Naruto placed his hand to the slab, "What is this thing doing here?" He began to release his jutsu, taking in the sight of a giant unfinished bridge. This was new. They stared at the outstretching mass of concrete, this could have been a game changer if it was finished, but it seemed like it was an abandoned piece of shit now.

"Well I see the shore now."

Sure enough the shore wasn't too far off from their position.

"Alright guys, we need to come up with a plan before we get spotted…" Naruto looked back to Shikaku, "Any bright ideas?"

"We need to find a way to penetrate their defenses without getting caught on land."

"Haha he said penetrate!" Naruto gave a small chuckle, "Well besides that genius…"

"Ninja are spread randomly through the ranks correct?"

"Correct."

"Then we need to avoid them at all costs." He placed his arms behind his head, "We need to capture some of the bodyguards and steal their uniforms, it might be the only way to get away with this…"

"Well where the fuck are we going to find one of those?"

At the sound of his reply came the sound of spilling water. Gai felt a small gush of warm water landing on his head, "Is it raining." A small sigh was heard as the team looked up to see a guard dressed in the attire that suited their needs very well…

"Gai…" Sasuke stared the man dead in the eyes, "That guy is taking a piss on your head."

Naruto's eyes widened a small fraction, "Did anyone notice his presence?"

Everyone on the boat was deadly still. No sign at all that the guard had even come within a ten foot radius of them. What the hell was going on? They were trained Jounin, no pathetic ass guard could evade their detection without some form of outside aid.

"They must have some type of barrier around the island." Shikaku shuddered, "Only seals of an extreme caliber could do something to this magnitude."

"This isn't a good situation." Naruto yanked his hair in frustration, "We can't enter this barrier without setting off a god damn myriad of alarms."

"Maybe if we went under the water?" Sasuke looked nervous as they all stared at him in disbelief.

"You're a fucking idiot Sasuke…" Naruto stared at his ally, "Now does anyone else have any bright ideas?"

"Not unless we find out exactly what this barrier does." Shikaku looked to Naruto, "You're a seal expert aren't you? Perhaps you could create a counter seal?"

"Not gonna happen, I'd need to see this baby in action to see how I could counter it, and even then it would take a good week." He sighed, "Seeing as how we don't have all the time in the world I think we're going to have to do this the hard way."

"You mean going in for the kill right away?" Sasuke looked dumbfounded.

"Gentlemen… This man is excreting liquids upon my head…" Gai looked extremely uncomfortable.

"Then move you fucking idiot." Courtesy of Naruto of course. "Gah fuck this shit!" With those last words Naruto disappeared in a blur, soon followed by his entire team.

Naruto appeared behind the guard, capturing his neck in his arms, he gave a strong twist and the man fell to the floor limp as a jellyfish. Within a second his team was behind him. "Ok guys, we're going to need to stick together on this one." He turned to face them, "Gai, your taking the back, I'll be at front with Sasuke right behind me, and Shikaku, you're going to be in the middle. Sasuke, focus on the enemies that will be coming from the right, Shikaku, you take left. If you come across another nin, inform me so I can create a diversion till we deal with the other cannon fodder."

"Hai."

"Cool, let's get this fucking orgy started!" With that, Naruto ran headfirst into an island filled with people who were ready to kill him and anyone else that dare come onto their land.

* * *

Fen-Shu was a man who had no morals. He didn't mind raping a villager every once in a while, he didn't mind taking her from her boyfriend during a friendly stroll, and he sure as hell didn't mind making the guy watch. Fen-Shu was a brutal pig and he gladly admitted it to anyone that would listen for five seconds.

To be truly honest, Fen-Shu was a coward. He ran from any fight, no matter how small the person he had to fight against was. He once ran from a guy that was five inches shorter than he was just because he stood up to him. Then ten minutes later, he returned with two more guys and beat the living fuck out of him.

When the alarms blared in his sector, Fen-Shu threw the spear in his hands into the ground, looked into the foliage and ran like the coward he is. His world spun when he felt something stab into his thigh and he screamed, falling to the ground trying to pull the thing out. It was then that he noticed some freak in spandex standing over his body. His body started to shake, "Who a-are you?" He watched the guy pull out a kunai, "Wa-wai-WAIT!" He screamed when the kunai entered his chest, feeling the blood pool in the back of his throat, he tried to scream, but nothing came. Fen-Shu wondered if he would feel this when he woke up tomorrow morning, he hated dreams like this. His world slowly faded into black.

Gai stood over his enemy, face set in stone, looking to his left he rushed into the field where everyone was emerging from. He watched Naruto slam a Rasengan into a man's throat, blood sprayed all over the blonde, but he was grinning like a mad man. In a flash of yellow he was behind another, slitting his throat with a poisoned kunai, another flash and he was slamming another blue orb into some guys face, brain matter exploded onto the field.

In a span of a second Guy had reached the battle, slamming a fist into a man's throat feeling it break under the pressure, he rushed to the next one, slicing open his stomach in a sick display of gore. Sasuke appeared at his side, arm thrust through a man's chest, "That's eight for me Guy…" Sasuke was always so damn cool…

"YOSH! MY FLAMES OF YOUTH SHALL PREVAIL MY COOL FRIEND!" Sasuke's reply was precise and to the point, flashing through hand seals he released a fireball that overtook five charging men. "OHHH YOUR SO HIP!"

Naruto watched their display with a grin on his face, these guys we're totally fucking insane, but hell so was he. He activated another kunai, appearing behind a ninja this time, slamming a kunai into the base of his skull, in another quick flash he was behind another wannabe guard, slamming a kunai into his chest. This was too easy.

Then all hell broke loose.

Naruto watched as Shikaku flew past him apparently knocked out cold.

Looking back to the direction he came from, he came face to face with Zabuza… That one guy from Kiri.. He didn't look so big shit. He threw his famous kunai, waiting for the fool to dodge, he was mildly surprised when the man caught it, but it made no difference. He appeared in the guys face, kunai in hand waiting to slice into flesh. He was surprised when the man blocked it.

"Hiraishin huh?" He looked surprised, "You must be the son of the fourth Hokage… Goody me." The Demon of the Bloody Mist charged. His sword coming at his face, but he ducked, throwing a kunai at the man's thigh, missing by millimeters, but he reacted to the second swing by jumping back only to feel something coming at his back. '_My ninja senses are tingling…'_ He fell onto his back, rolling with it, watching as a few senbon went over his head.

He was honestly surprised when some freak in a mask appeared right above him in a fucking mirror. He blocked the stab that came towards his face, pulling the guys arm and making him leave his little mirror thing. "You son of a bitch!" He punched the mask with as much force as he could, only to be disappointed by a log appearing . The log turned into splinters, some of which went into his skin, "Now you're gonna fucking pay…"

Bad things happened when Uzumaki Naruto was pissed… Bad things.

* * *

Sorry for the delay, I've had this done for a while, but honestly forgot about posting it D:


	6. Something Serious This Way Comes

Yes he blocked the fucking Hiraishin… It's a god damn ninja technique not a fucking INSTANT KILL. This isn't a god damn atomic bomb we're talking about.

Anyway's now that I'm done with that…

* * *

Nothing's changed in any way.

Not the blood that still mars his blade. Not the chips and cracks that adorn his weapons. Not the images that haunt him at night.

Who was he? What the fuck did he live for?

Nothing ever changes.

He remembered the very first assassination mission he partook in. It was something that haunted him beyond what anything else ever had. There was no blood. There was nothing to say that the person was assassinated. Not a single weapon injury, no sign of poison, nothing. He remembered it not because it was his first kill, but because it was truly _terrifying_.

He had indeed poisoned the man. With a poison so incredibly _invisible_ that it terrified him to even carry it. A liquid so potent that it ended ones' life instantly; there was no chance to react. His eyes had not widened the slightest bit. He simply sat there, staring into his cup… Completely… Gone?

No sign of terror in his posture, no panic, _nothing_. He was sitting right across from him drinking a glass of water as if nothing was happening. It was how he was trained. It was who he was. Inside he bled out as the man simply sat there taking in no air, giving no indication of life whatsoever. Then, as if nothing had ever occurred, he left the scene.

It would occur to him days later that the man didn't need to die. There was no point in his killing. It was mindless killing. A man hired Konoha to kill this man because he had the woman's hand that he wanted desperately to have. Naruto had stalked him for days, finding out his usual patterns, and what he had seen was nothing to die over. The woman was beautiful, amazingly so, but the man truly loved her and she him.

With his death came hers. She committed suicide a day later.

Mindless slaughter.

It was the only thing that really registered in his mind as he sunk his blade into Zabuza.

Then he burst into water.

"Your pretty damn quick kid." The missing-nin appeared at his side, blade already creeping in pretty damn close. Naruto disappeared in a flash, behind the man instantly, going in for the kidney blow that would surely end the man. His blade struck true, but once again water was the only thing in his wake. He blocked the huge blade that came down at his head, the blade in his hand groaning in protest as it's want to break showed. Naruto reinforced his blade with wind, exchanging blows with the man.

He extended his blade an inch, striking flesh as the wind tore into Zabuza's arm. There was blood this time. He continued his attack, feeding an enormous amount of wind chakra into his blades, the length of them doubling to ridiculous standards. Zabuza whistled at the display.

"First blood?" Naruto chuckled as he charged the calm mist-nin. He sent his left arm wide, his right arm following in a vertical slash. Zabuza raised his blade to block both strikes. The blonde was honestly surprised when his wind blades didn't slice completely through the steel blade. Seven legendary swords indeed. It didn't stop him from continuing in his pursuit to chop the bastard into bits. A flash later and he was on the man like water on ice, constantly sending attack after attack, when he finally caught Zabuza in a standstill cross position. He fed even more chakra into the blades, extending the wind blades into the man's shoulder.

"Gah!" The blade ran the man through, the tip six inches out of his shoulder blade. "You fucking brat!" Naruto never saw the handseals that ended up forming a water prison around his visage. Zabuza smirked as the wind blades receded into the water. "Now your gonna fucking…"

A kunai was buried in his gut, courtesy of the lone jinchuuriki. "I hate it when they get all cocky." He slammed a fist into the traitors face, sending him into a tree a few feet away. "Now get up so I can kill you like a man."

Zabuza stood, "This is so unlike you?" He chuckled, "I hear that you kill silently. That you never give the enemy a chance to see your face?" It was then that the mist began to rise, it came in thick waves completely dissolving all visibility. The wasn't a handicap to Naruto. No this was a favor. He controlled his heart beat, slowly decreasing the rate at which it beat against his chest.

**Boom… Boom…. Boom….. Boom… Boom**

He could smell Zabuza's blood, it was all over the damn place… That was a problem, he couldn't pinpoint him if the blood was everywhere. Hand's sliding into his weapons pouch, he withdrew ninja wire. He would need to create a zone of comfort for himself before he could attack. Tying the wire around a few kunai, he made a perimeter around himself. Attaching exploding tags to the kunai allowed him to set a basic trap that would be effective in this setting. He heard Zabuza's voice project through the mist.

"You Leaf ninja think that you can roam wherever the hell you please…" There was a chuckle to his left, then his right, "So full of yourselves." He heard his wire snap as something charged through it, Naruto ducked the attack and stuck a kunai into the attacker's leg. Water spilled around him. '_Fuck… Perimeter destroyed.'_ He moved from the area, setting off the tags as he roamed the mist. The smell of blood intensified and Naruto knew just where it was coming from.

Charging the man with a wind blade in his palm, he attempted to cleave the man in two, but his enemies blade stopped him short. Naruto was really getting annoyed by the damn thing. Pressing against the blade, Naruto gritted his teeth as his blade began to bite into the thick metal. The screeching of metal on metal was grating at his sensitive hearing.

He pulled off and disappeared in a yellow flash. Blade at the ready, he struck at Zabuza's back. The hit was about to connect, but was parried by a strike from some outside source. Using the momentary distraction, the mist-nin went in to cleave off the blondes head. He missed.

The blonde was once again going in for the kill strike into the man's chest, but a wall of ice stopped his blade. 'What the fuck?' A quick shunshin put him a good distance away from the man. He surveyed the scene before him. There in the middle of his battle field stood a wall of ice a good thirteen inches thick. There was absolutely no indication as to where it had come from.

A sharp pain penetrated his side, he groaned as he stared at the ice pick ingrained in his rib. He didn't bother pulling it out, he was too preoccupied with dodging the next three that came from his right. He spotted the perpetrator and charged in with a shunshin. Blade already going for the masked person's throat, he twisted around the kick that came to his chest and planted the blade in the hunter-nin's chest.

A crack formed along the center of the person, it spread to the rest of the body within a matter of moments. In a burst of ice, the nin was gone. A small prickling in his neck made him use the infamous Harashian. Dissapearing several times, he ended up behind a tree a few yards away from Zabuza.

He withdrew a kunai. Feeding a miniscule amount of chakra to it, he launched it at the nin. He expected the initial dodge, and went in with his blades at the ready. He chopped through a block of ice, cleaving it in two with ease as his overloaded blade cut through like it was butter.

He sent a strike to the nins left leg, he expected the blade to connect with the cleaver, and used his right hand blade to sink into the man's exposed back.

"GAH!" The legendary swordsman was severely pissed. The kid was simply too fast to handle. He chuckled when he sensed Haku charging in.

Naruto ducked a senbon, flickering out of existence and into a nearby tree. He surveyed his new enemy, watching as the masked-nin began to heal Zabuza, 'Unacceptable.' Naruto once again went in to finish the fight. He was stopped short by a dome of ice that began to encompass the duo. "Ice again?"

Going through a series of handseals, he stopped on a modified Tora seal. Inhaling, he filled his lungs to the brim and released a fire dragon. It roared as it soared into the air, coming down in an arch that blazed an ethereal red, it's tail following soon after. It was a huge being of destruction, a modification of Naruto's creation. It slammed into the dome, completely crushing it under it's power. "Block that…"

An uncomfortable weight settled in his stomach as he used a substitution jutsu to escape becoming a senbon pin cushion.

The mask hunter-nin pursued Naruto, a ninjato in their hand, ready to mangle flesh from bone. A flash of yellow was all that they saw before a blade penetrated their spine.

* * *

"Oh my unyouthful enemy! I am sorry that you are destined to be defeated in such a brutal matter!" Gai's fist broke bones on contact as he continued to scream out his ridiculous apologies to the crowd that was slowly diminishing. Blood poured freely from a man's exposed skull, a crack apparent as Gai sped away to his next opponent. He heard the sound of chirping once again as he witnessed Sasuke run three men through.

"Ah Sasuke-KUN! DO NOT WASTE YOUR YOUTHFUL CHAKRA ON THESE MEN!" The boy appeared to be paying no attention to him as he used a High level Katon jutsu to incinerate a group of nearby men. "Still needs training then?" Gai ignored the current predicament and charged at a man that had a katana posed to strike. He appeared behind him in a blur, kicking the man in the collar bone with a descending strike, and doing a roundoff to snap the spine of the man at his back.

Pulling out several kunai, Gai threw them into a rushing group of thugs, the leader being rendered useless as his eye was filleted by a kunai, the man behind him had no luck as it also ran his brain stem through. Gai watched a few men fall with disinterest, grouping together like this made his job much easier. Gathering chakra in his legs, he jumped into the air, going through the necessary seals, he released a giant tortoise onto the charging men, watching them attempt to dodge the grand summoning.

"GOOD JOB SAMUSHI-KUN!" The tortoise snorted as it disappeared in a smoke cloud. Years of experience made Gai substitute with a nearby tree branch, he watched in dissatisfaction as it blew into splinters. His new enemy walked onto the field holding what seemed to be an oddly shaped katana.

Blurring into action, Gai went to crush the man's left cage, only to be blocked by an electric field that sent shutters down his spine. 'Raijin…' The legendary sword of the Nidaime was in the hands of this man. Gai assessed the situation as he attempted to come up with a plan to separate the sword from this common thief.

"Ah, Maito Gai…" The blonde man smirked as he fiddled with the sword in his hands, "Thought we would never meet again."

"Aoi?" Gai took in the man's appearance, it seemed that subtlety was not in this man's finer interest. "Why do you hold the Raijin in your hands? What are you even doing here at this horrible establishment?" Aoi had been declared KIA four years previously in his mission to subdue a B-Rank missing-nin, after finding his body at the border of Fire and Grass, he had been buried at Konoha's Ninja Sanctuary.

"Shit happens ne?" A bolt of lightning meant to impale the still recovering Jounin was caught by a seemingly pissed off Uchiha. Sasuke used the glowing mass of energy and redirected it at the man holding the super charged sword. Aoi simply cut the bolt in two and laughed at the attempt. "Sasuke Uchiha? My how you have grown."

"Remind me to thank that blonde idiot when this is all done… It seems nature manipulation is pretty useful after all." Sasuke brushed a strand of hair from his face, "Gai the opponent over there seems to be more of a match for you than me, he keeps breaking through my guard…" Gai made to say something, but was stopped by the Uchiha, "No worries… I got this guy."

* * *

The body blew up in a display of fire and debris. Naruto hid in the tree's as he watched the battlefield. These guys knew how to hide pretty damn well, but this was his element…

The blonde Anbu felt his traps being sent off at an alarming pace, all around him things were going on. His meticulously laid plans were being laid to use as thugs fell to his widespread traps and whatnot. Kage Bunshin were a hell of a lot better than he first gave them credit for.

There was a sudden shift in tension in the air as the temperature began to drop at an alarming pace. His hands were chilled over as ice particles began to fall from the mist. '_He's creating a fucking perimeter!'_ Using his earth manipulation skills, Naruto sunk into a tree and into the ground, spreading out his senses for any indication of the enemy. _'THERE'_ They were talking damn near silently, "… He's not in the perimeter Zabuza-Sama…"

"That fucking brat!" Whatever he was about to say was cut off as a giant spike rose from the ground to impale him. He substitutied with a log and watched it fly a few meters into the sky as the ground still rose. "What is this kid…" Flames of fire began to cascade in his vision as he dodged a fireball. Wave upon wave of cascading red seas came at the missing nin. A searing flame skimmed his leg and he screamed out in agony.

Naruto willed the fire to grow, as the trees and foliage around him began to turn to ash, he fought with nature itself to grasp at the fire that grew in the air. Manipulation at this level was tasking, it required a sense of pure concentration that often distracted the wielder, but Naruto knew the boundary in which he had just created.

A thug was caught in a passing arc of flames and was destroyed in an instant, the fire attacking his very being as to extinguish who he once was. His comrades looked in fear as blades came in greater and greater frequencies, many men being caught in the radius and becoming nothing more than dust.

Haku looked at the spectacle in fear, this fire was unnatural. He knew of no jutsu to counter this massive show of power. He looked around himself and nearly gasped, the entire area was engulfed in flames, the trees were burning down faster than what should be considered normal, the grass was barren, and the very air itself was left oxygen free. It was hard to breathe, his lungs hurt from the effort, and he focused his eyes on the epicenter. There stood the blonde nin… He needed to be stopped.

Naruto spun a final time and cut off the chakra flow into the flames, watching them spread on their own will. He felt a cold tingling sensation run down his spine as his body screamed to move. His body arched unnaturally as he escaped the senbon's path, he came face to face with the hunter-nin named Haku. He watched the boy, or whatever he was, begin the seals for the great waterfall technique. '_That's unacceptable.' _ He blurred as he pulled a vial from his pouch, the contents of said vial glowed a sickening yellow. Running beyond the nin, he dropped the vial cautiously and smirked, continuing his charge to find Zabuza. He found said nin waiting for him outside of the decimated area.

Zabuza stood with his sword held on his shoulders, his body marred with the recent battle wounds, yet he stood unperturbed. "Impressive indeed…" He moved his sword off his shoulders and held it in a single hand, "This is going to be interesting."

Naruto spared no words as he threw his prized shuriken in the area, being sure to spread them in a decent area. He disappeared in a flash, already transitioning into a high level shunshin to attack, he came face to face with the massive man, throwing a punch to his face, it connected and the man fell back with a grunt, blocking the next strike aimed at his chest, then the one to his face. Naruto pulled out a kunai as he dropped the blade in his left hand, he attacked with the sword in his right hand, pulling his kunai to the side, he put a gash into Zabuza's ribs. Blood flowed freely from the wound and Zabuza groaned. He disappeared in a substitution jutsu into a nearby tree, he formed a single handseal and Naruto felt all hell break loose.

A wave, too big to compare it anything else appeared from the sea not too far away from him. It came at unreal speeds, already threatening to crush him as he attempted to get a steady head. This was something new. Take a stance, he took a deep breathe and spread his arms out, pulling the water to him, the wave began to become more of a large stream. Naruto shook under the strain, controlling the stream as it crashed around him, he yanked to water up and created a dome of massive proportions. In the epicenter he span at high speeds, releasing chrakra from every Tenketsu as he released a massive burst, creating water bullets that ran in every direction.

Zabuza watched his greatest technique fall to the blonde ANBU, his hand still focused on the single seal, it had failed. He watched the wave become a giant dome, and in awe watched it disperse into an attack that he had never seen before. The remaining group of thugs died soundlessly as their bodies were crushed under the pressure of the enormous water bullets. He fell to a knee as the kid became visible.

There was a presence behind him and no sooner than he sensed it there was a kunai on his bare flesh. He knew he was done for. This kid had stopped his greatest technique… There was nothing left.

Naruto held the kunai tightly, ready to slit the man's throat, but a chakra pressure caused him to stumble on the tree branch. The air around him dropped at an exponential rate. His arms flared with goosebumps and he felt ice begin to form on his sweat covered body, he couldn't move.

His eyes were trained on the source of the energy. Watching as he tumbled from the ashes of what once was, he was struggling to breathe, even from yards away it could be heard that his lungs were failing him. He grasped a tree, ripped his mask off, and stared Naruto in the eyes. They glowed a deep blue, the color of frozen waters, and in that instant his body burst in unimaginable pain. He felt his very blood beginning to freeze, his veins burned blue against his skin as he gripped his head in agony. He could feel his leg's stiffening, beginning to lose all feeling in his appendages, he attempted to scream. As his mouth burst open to released the pained outburst of sheer hurt, the moisture in his very throat began to froze.

Nothing escaped the blondes vocal chords as the veins in his eye's bulged to an unrecognizable level. He clawed at his throat, the want to end the pain seen clearly in his eyes. He fell off the tree, like a frozen carcass he hit the ground in a heap, his skin turning purple as the blood vessels froze over.

Haku approached his killer, nothing but the intent to kill the blonde in his mind, he wanted to crack the boy into pieces and laugh over his dead body. He inched his way to the ninja, slowing down as his body began to fail at an even faster pace, he fell to his knees and clawed at the grass in an attempt to nudge his way to the blonde. He grinned as he neared him, he could feel the very ice in the air.

All hell escaped as blood red chakra flooded the area, chakra latent oxygen being destroyed as Naruto stood up. He eyed the crawling hunter nin. Cold eyes trained on the person that nearly ended him. He calmly walked over the dying boy, as he approached he stared him in the eyes. There was fear. Unrestrained, unhidden terror was seen in those deep blue irises. He knelt by him, the chakra eating away at the boy's skin. "Hurt's doesn't it…"

He placed his hand on the boy's face, watching as skin peeled away, muscles deteriorated. His once blue eyes melted from their sockets in a sick display of puss and clear liquids. The very particles of the boys body burned away as Naruto's palm reached the skull. He released the boy, watching his limp form fall away, the body slowly turning to ashes as the trees before him had. Kyuubi's chakra did that to a person, it ate at every particle that was not strong enough to resist it's pure energy. More often than not, nothing was able to resist.

He turned away from the charred land and faced his true enemy. Zabuza stood still, frozen in fear. The very ozone was saturated with malevolent energies that shut his muscles down. He fought his hardest to bring forth the energy to flee. He watched this… This _monster_ destroy Haku. He saw the Shinigami walking besides this boy…

His fingers curled over his sword as attempted to raised the massive cleaver. His arm shook from the strain, as Naruto got closer it began to shake in agony. His blade fell from his grasp as his knees touched the ground. His arms gave away and his face planted on the dirt. He attempted to look at the approaching enemy, but his muscles just wouldn't respond. _'What is this energy?'_

His body told him to scream in anguish, but the burning of his throat let nothing escape but soon consumed air as his flesh and bones were seared to dust.

Zabuza was nohing.

* * *

Not a single soul moved as the village of Wave was hit by a dark energy. A blanket of terror clouded everyone's mind as it spread like mist through every nook and cranny the village provided.

Sasuke Uchiha found himself on the ground as he attempted to stand, his enemy in the same state as they fought off the infecting chakra latent air. His legs shook from the strain of fighting off the deteriorating effects of the vile killer intent that surrounded him. He sucked in a painful breath as he finally found the right footing.

He raised his eyes to the still kneeling form of Aoi, he attempted to make his way to the downed enemy when suddenly the oppressive energy strengthened. He found the source a moment later when Naruto appeared at the clearings edge. Every thug in the area was choking on the very air they were breathing as he passed them by one by one. He found Aoi's form and formed a single handseal. A fireball escaped his lips as they approached the missing nin, Sasuke felt more than saw that Aoi no longer existed. Naruto got closer to Sasuke, causing the boy to fall once again to the floor. Suddenly he was fine, there was nothing pressing him to his knees anymore. He opened his eyes in shock as Naruto shook off what looked like a sudden chill.

"You alright?"

The cold demeanor on Naruto's face scared him more than he let show. Sasuke stood up, gazing at the ANBU in front of him, he said nothing as he pointed to Gai and his enemy, who were now fighting again. From the looks of it, the man was attempting to flee the scene.

The silent oppression was finally gone, Gai knew the feeling well enough, but even now, fifteen years later it was as terrifying as ever. He eyed the area in search of Naruto, knowing full well that he was the source of this powerful aura. What could have happened to the boy for him to unleash the powers of Kyuubi? The boy was strong, incredibly so, but he lacked the years of experience one gained through years in the field.

His eyes never found his younger comrade, but found the still dumbfounded form of Raiko Umushi raising himself from the ground. Gai didn't miss a step as he charged at the enemy. His fist cracked through a log, splintering it from the brutal strength put into it. He found the man attempting to flee, using pure speed Gai appeared before the man, fist already connecting to his face. Raiko kicked out at the form of Gai, missing as the man leaned out of the appendages trajectory. Raiko let himself fall of the tree branch, landing on the floor below. He weaved out of the way of the next fist, throwing a counter that was blocked. A few blows were exchanged before Raiko finally got enough space to substitute out of the immediate area.

He attempted to run away from the fight only to find a wind blade protruding from his chest. He looked down, the sharp edges of the blade constantly dancing like razors. Pain flooded him as it was released, he could only watch in horror as his chest exploded in a display of gore. He fell onto his back, eyes boring a hole through the teenage boy that had ended his reign of terror. His eyes were like steel, cold and sharp, Raiko never missed the intense message sent through those eyes… '_Disgrace.'_

Naruto didn't waste time with this one, silent killing… He shouldn't have wasted all that effort on Zabuza. It was a mistake. Petty of him to stray from the teachings of Hayate. He was a fucking assassin for Kami's sake. Going into a battle of brute strength… It dishonored who he was, what he was…

He faced Gai, "Let's just find Gato."

A/N: Look, i understand that for some people it's quite hard to take in that someone blocked the Hiraishin, (Not hard to believe) The way i look at it, it's just another jutsu in his arsenal. Anyways, this ones a bit short and on a more serious note. If there are any mistakes then it's my bad, i don't like to reread what i write every time i spur things out, it's just too much :p

Hope you enjoy.


	7. Too Young

Please forgive me for the long ass wait on this, but to be honest i wasn't very busy :P I was just playing alot of COD Haha!

Enjoy, i did :D

* * *

Gatou was one of the richest men in the world. He knew it, his enemies knew it, hell even the people he hired knew they were getting gipped when he payed them at so low rates. Gatou was a billionaire easy, he could hand out millions of ryu without ever having to worry about it making a dent in his funds. He was not willing to part with his money though, it was why he hired the very minimum amount of ninja that he could. Zabuza was cheap, his partner cheap, everyone he hired was cheap. Perhaps that was why he was choking on his own blood.

There was a simple pot of tea waiting for him at his usual table in his manor. It smelled so soothing, his favorite blend was always waiting for him at this time. So he had casually poured himself a cup of the steaming beverage, watching in glee as the brown liquid filled the cup. He had brought it to his lip and downed the damned thing in one gulp. It had a nice feeling to it. Warm on the tongue, warm down the throat, soothing.

It was then that there was an odd burning sensation in his throat, it was small at first, then it became unbearable. He ran to the restroom in a fervor, attempting to spit out the burning bile lest it kill him. He reached to mirror, attempting to see what was causing him so much pain. The visage that greeted him made him scream in horror. He stood in the bathroom, staring at the hole in his throat that was oozing out the life essence that burned an eerie green color. His voice crackled out of existence as whatever the substance was began to consume his stomach, releasing the acidic withholdings of his belly. His insides began to burn as they were overcome to the stomach acids.

Gatou fell to the wooden floor, a pool of blood and other body fluids were excreted from his dying body. He tried to scream, he tried to cry, but the only thing that escaped him was life.

* * *

Shikaku was ashamed. He did absolutely nothing for his team. Knocked out within the first five minutes of the battle, it was unbecoming of his status, even the only chuunin on the team had done much better…

"_Naruto, Shikaku's out cold." Sasuke stared at the sleeping form of the Nara in humor, "What do I do with him?"_

"_Eh just leave him there, we need to take care of the rest of these damn thugs." They were heading to the mansion of course, but Sasuke had a feeling that they wouldn't do a thing there._

"_Sasuke, you and Gai are to head to the towers and take out whatever forces are there…" Naruto stared into his obsidian eyes, "Don't leave anyone alive."_

_A cold chill permeated Sasuke as he and Gai went in opposite directions to deal with the remaining forces._

_The tree's blurred into green and brown as Sasuke pushed a steady flow of chakra into his legs, his destination wasn't far at all, and within minutes he had reached the concrete tower that housed Gatou's men. In a flurry of hand seals, Sasuke released a massive slab of earth at the tower, watching as it crumbled, and all the being's within it were crushed. He ran to the remains of the building, circling it a few times to make sure there was no one left. After he had circled it three times, he doubled back to head to the mansion._

_There was something there though, a tingling in his neck that beckoned him back. With a small stream of chakra his Sharingan was activated and he saw a man that he had missed before. At the epicenter of the building stood a man dressed in a black garb, a small cloak billowing behind him._

"_I see…" The man smiled, and Sasuke was greeted by yellowing and rotted teeth, "An Uchiha." His form began to fade like mist into a stream, he was gone from Sasuke's view, but the Uchiha knew there was something to this trick._

_An inkling in his leg made him dive to the left, rolling to his knee and blocking a strike with his ninjato. The black covered man didn't stop the assault as he hurled a kunai at Sasuke's kneecap. Sasuke deflected the kunai and attacked with his own, slashing at the man's jugular, but missing by an hair's width. He attempted to dodge the next strike, but felt a blade slice into his arm. He had dodged that. He jumped back, attempting to get space, only to be attacked by another blade from the left, bring the ninjato, Sasuke parried the strike and lunged at the man's chest, only to faze through it like it didn't exist._

_He rolled on the floor from losing his balance, rolling onto his stomach to escape the blade that embedded itself into the ground. He used a burst of chakra to blow himself off the ground, spinning several times and launching a fireball at the enemy. The enemy moved to the left and launched an earth spear, nearly impaling Sasuke as he fell to his knee. He gathered energy in his palm, rushing at the enemy with a chidori at the ready, he pierced the man's belly, but felt his arm rush through air after a slight feeling of solid flesh._

_His enemy's blade nearly struck true as Sasuke jumped to the right to evade decapitation, he noticed the blood that had stained the man's hand, perhaps he had evaded too slow the last time. Speed was the key to this battle. Rolling on his shoulder and coming to his feet, he halted the man as he attempted to skewer Sasuke, but his head burst into pain as the man's palm touched his arm. Sasuke fell to the floor clutching his skull as he attempted to figure out the source of the pain. He opened his eyes and his Sharingan detected a malicious type of genjutsu emanating from the enemy. A black mist had clouded his body, but he couldn't throw the damn thing off._

_Pulling out a kunai, Sasuke plunged it into his palm, feeling the pain stop as this new type of pain took over. "It seems that you are pretty good at Genjutsu…"_

_Sasuke smirked as their eyes met, "But I'm better."_

_The man fell to his knees as images of demonic beings came to be around him. Grabbing at his form and tearing him to shreds. The skies turned blood red, and the screams that rang through the air called for his blood. He clawed at the demons, attempting to take their arms off of him. They overpowered him and began to rip his limbs from his body. An arm came off in a display of gore, followed by a leg, and he screamed in agony._

_Sasuke plunged his Ninjato into the man's skull, ending whatever hell he had entered while in the genjutsu. _

_He missed the kunai that entered into his shoulder, the shock on his face apparent as the man he had just killed turned to mist and drifted into nothing. Sasuke clutched the kunai and yanked it from his shoulder, attempting to stop the blood flow, but was too busy trying to find the enemy. Another kunai penetrated his thigh, and he growled in pain. 'Concentrate damnit.' _

_The Sharingan span in furry attempting to find his attacker, a small blur in his peripheral caused him to dodge left, the enemy was somewhere in the tree line. Sasuke blurred into action, the chidori cackling behind his form as his arm penetrated the awaiting enemy. Once again mist spread from the form, but Sasuke intercepted the man's counter attack, finding his real enemy not too far off in the shrubbery. _

_His blood boiled with anger as he dove head first into battle, his Sharingan spinning madly, he punched the man in the face, the nose broke under the obscene amount of pressure and blood sprayed into the air. The enemy fell into a heap on the floor, attempting to back away from the angry Uchiha, the fear in the man's eyes was apparent. Sasuke grabbed the man by the neck, lifting him above the dirt. His feet dangled as he stared into the cursed eyes, his world went black, he could no longer see. Screams rang out around him as hands burst from the black floor, grabbing him and pulling him towards them. The floor beneath him burst into flames as he stared into the pits of hell. He screamed and prayed that this wasn't the end, but more figures of darkness came forth to pull him into their homes. _

_Sasuke stared at the writhing form of the man, plunging his blade into the man's sternum, he cracked a smile as another victory was under his belt._

_Sasuke walked away from the body as he ran off towards the mansion._

* * *

Naruto watched Gai's blood covered form leap at them, the man must have suffered some extremely disturbing nightmares. There were things about Taijutsu that most didn't know about. Gai must be terrified of himself. To deliver punches that quite literally go through enemies, how can you look at yourself after battle? You're covered in death.

Everyone who was a great ninja often had nightmares. You were amazing at killing. That's all there was too it. How can you not be haunted by yourself?

They say it drove the Uchiha insane, to never forget the faces of those you killed. To have the memory of their deaths ingrained in your mind. To never forget. He had talked to Sasuke about it quite often, to not use the Sharingan In every battle. Of course the bastard took it the wrong way and accused him of wanting to be better.

Gai landed at his side, smiling at the down trodden Nara. "HA! IT IS OK MY YOUTHFUL COMRADE!" He gave his trademark grin, but the doom in his eyes were not hidden, "WE CAN'T ALL FIGHT IN GLORIOUS BATTLE!"

It was then that Sasuke stumbled into the area, he looked pretty beat up, "The bastard finally shows up…" Naruto grinned at the idiot, "Looks like you ran into some trouble?"

"Houshi Tomaru…" He threw the head at the blondes feet, "Talk about a pain in the ass…"

"This guy gave you trouble?" Naruto gave a small snort, "He's like a B-Rank missing nin!"

"Just caught me off guard."

"Yeah Yeah." The blonde took a few steps away and turned to his team, "Alright so we've dealt with Gatou, dealt with the nin's… Anything else we should do?"

Shikaku was the first to speak up, "We need to secure a base of operations and make sure we take control of the town."

"We need all the man power we can spare so none of us can leave back to Konoha to inform Hokage-Sama, so a messenger bird looks to be the only option…" Shikaku sighed, "Which I take it we don't have…"

"Actually…" Naruto pulled out a scroll, unraveling it and pouring chakra into it, after a brief moment, a hawk appeared in the smoke, "Tada!"

"A reverse summoning jutsu?" Sasuke looked dumbfounded.

"No! It's a summoning scroll, I always leave another in the cage just in case I can't make it back to Konoha in time."

"I was about to say that that's impossible."

"Well no it isn't… Just damn annoying."

Sasuke didn't reply.

* * *

One Week Later

* * *

Gai sat in the dark corner of the lookout tower, the moon hanging far above the clouds, creating an almost eerie scene. Blood still stained the grass below the concrete, the bodies of the enemies incinerated in a fire meant to purge the area of disease and darkness. Gai rubbed softly at his temples. It hurt.

Images were burned in his mind, so deep that there was always the shadow of death everywhere he looked. He pulled at his cut locks, a small tear gathered in his eye, he didn't like death. He never did. Death followed him, always beckoning him to join the deceased in hell. That was where he would be going. Someday.

The creaking of the door alerted him of someone entering. The golden hair that was illuminated told him who it was.

"Hey there weirdo."

"Naruto-Kun…"

"How are you holding up?"

It was ridiculous, a sixteen year old child asking him, a seasoned Jounin, how he was holding up. "Ah What do you mean my Youthful companion!"

"Don't give me that bullshit Gai…" Naruto approached the Jounin, who was up like a missile in a split second. A shiny smile, two thumbs up, and an eye that screamed joy.

"I am doing Great Naruto-Kun! My Fires of Youth are Reki…"

"Gai… Just stop." Naruto placed his hands on the man's shoulders, bringing him down to floor. They sat across from each other, "I see them watching me at night, just waiting to pull me in." He stared into the eyes of his fellow Jounin, "Even the ones that never saw me… haunt me."

Gai could say nothing.

"Children, mothers, husbands. They all look at me."

"They scream in pain sometimes."

"_Help ME!"_

"_Oh god… Oh god no."_

"_Make it stop."_

"_Dad, it hurts so bad."_

"_KILL ME!"_

"_AGH! NO MORE!"_

"I hear them too."

The voices never ended. They never will.

"Where do you go?"

Naruto looked at the Jounin in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"Where do you go when it gets dark?"

Naruto looked away, "I sit on my father's grave sometimes." He gave the Jounin a crooked smile, "How about you?"

"I don't have a place to go…" Gai gave a remorseful look, "They've followed me everywhere."

Naruto didn't know what to say to that.

They sat in the continued silence, the constant shadows pulling at them as they leaned back and stared at the moon.

* * *

Three days later the four man team found themselves back in Konoha. The initial report went as good as can be expected. The Hokage gave the team a week off from Ninja activities after he declared it safe enough for the force that he had sent to keep control of Wave.

"Naruto-Kun. Stay for a moment." The blonde was nearly at the door, he paused.

"Yeah?"

"I need to have a word with you." The Sandaime took a deep hit from his pipe, the tobacco escaping his nose as he looked at the Shinobi before him. "Answer me this… How do you feel about this village?"

"What do you mean Old man?"

"What does this village mean to you?"

Images of hateful looks, disrespect, hate, death, anguish, torture, and so many other things rested on the forefront of his mind. "This village…" He sighed, "I don't know what this village means to me Hokage-Sama. It's put me through hell, given me nightmares, sent me to the darkest pits on Earth. But. It's given me everything." He shrugged, "I am who I am because of the way I was treated, I am what I am because of this village. I'm powerful. I don't know what this village means to me because it is both my pain and my strength."

"Would you give your life for this village?"

"There was a point in my life where I would have said no. I've come to realize that this village isn't just buildings and civilians. I have, I guess I can call them friends, people who understand me and respect me. In a way I don't think I have ever achieved that in another person's eyes, but these people. They give me courage." Naruto snorted, "Wow I sound like such a fag."

"Not at all. I'm glad to hear that the path you chose is the right one."

"This path… Is not right." Naruto's eyes became downcast, "What we do… Is unnatural."

"There is no arguing that." The old Hokage leaned back into his seat. "Naruto I have a mission for you."

"Eh?" His eyes held surprise, "I thought I had a week off dammit!"

"You will get you week. Do not worry."

"Good because I promised someone I'd take them out to dinner…" He gave his famous grin and scratched the back of his head.

"Now about the mission." The Sandaime took another drag and smirked, "Your mission Namikaze Naruto…"

"Just hurry the hell up would ya?"

"Is to become the Godaime Hokage in a week's time."

* * *

Yamanaka Ino sat in front of the most powerful teenager she had ever met. Namikaze Naruto. Son of the fourth Hokage! Oh how all these girls were looking at her in envy! '_They damn well better be jealous!'_ She stared into his deep blue eyes, the ones that held so much passion, his soft smile making a blush creep upon her cheek.

"I've never met a woman as beautiful as you… Yamanaka Ino."

His voice gave her the chills as she nearly cryed out in want. "Thank you Naruto-Kun."

"If I were to kiss you…" His eyes looked so hopeful, "would you hold it against me?"

"No…" The words came out as a sigh. He leaned upon her, his face inching closer and closer to her own. His lips were nearly on hers, and in an instant of intense passion, she reigned in the heart of a man that was simply too good to be true. She felt his arms wrap around her slim form, embracing her in his powerful grip. The kiss intensified and she moaned as he gently laid kiss after kiss down her neck.

"Ino-Chan…" The words just rolled in the air, "I must make you mine."

"Yes Naruto-Kun."

There was an exhilarating tug upon her body as she appeared upon a bed, back pressed firmly against the soft cotton of his sheets. He bit down upon her neck in a sweep of passion, becoming engrossed in her soft moans as she pulled on his long blonde locks. She pulled him into her, the want for contact more apparent than the lust in the air.

She nearly screamed when his hand found her breast, but she was overtaken by the primal instinct to claim what was hers. She released his head and took his lips onto her own, the feeling of his tongue softly playing with her own made her moan into his mouth. His hands roamed down her shirt, unleashing button after button until there were none left.

Her shirt rolled off her shoulders as he took her bra clad breast into his hand. She gave a small sigh as he gave it a small squeeze.

She felt her arms pressed to the bed as Naruto kissed his way down to the hem of her skirt. She moaned in pleasure as she waited for him to just hurry up and take it off. She felt the belt come off and her skirt slide down her legs.

Naruto stared down at the body under him. Yamanaka Ino was beautiful. There was no arguing this point, he looked down at her perfect body, the creamy tone of her skin, the texture of it all…

He brought his lips down to hers taking her focus away and drowning her in the moment. He felt his pants come off as she pulled them away, his boxers taken with them in the flurry. Naruto felt himself on her abdomen, the erection becoming even more unstable as the want for her increased. Ino pulled away as she yanked his shirt over his head, pulling Naruto's hair she brought her face to his, "Take me Naruto-Kun! Make me yours…"

Naruto felt her grip him, putting him at the entrance, and he slid in. Slowly but surely he made his way into Yamanaka Ino, then all hell broke loose as he found a rhythm and the pace increased exponentially. Ino moaned into the night sky as the amount of please only began to increase. She pulled his hair as he dug deeper into her body, she clawed into his back only to find herself turned onto her stomach, Naruto penetrated her again and it felt even better than before. She screamed into a nearby pillow and called out his name into the night.

* * *

"Look dammit! I'm tired of telling you that you're doing it all fucking wrong!" Naruto held his palm out, "Concentrate you stupid fuck, it really isn't that god damn hard!" A ball of fire erupted in his palm and he threw it at a nearby tree. The tree took the hit a small mark adorning It's trunk, then it just blew up in flames as it turned into splinters.

Sasuke was always amazed by the sheer amount of talent that Naruto had acquired in his career.

"Naruto…"

"What?"

"Why are you so powerful?" The Uchiha looked serious, which was odd because Naruto and he were always arguing, but Naruto could tell he was being dead serious.

"I am powerful because like you, I train everyday of my life, I try to better myself even when others say that there is no more room for improvement, but there is something else Sasuke. This is going to sound really gay coming from my mouth, but you need to hear it." Naruto looked into the blue sky, a small smirk finding it's way onto his face, "There are people in this world that I must protect because I love them, they are my friends, the ones that are closest to me, the ones that would die for me if they needed to. There is a bond that cannot be destroyed between comrades Sasuke… I would die for you because in a way…" The words never left his mouth because he refused to say them, but Sasuke knew.

Now he knew.

"Thanks…"

"Yeah yeah, now get back to training before I kick your ass." The Uchiha rushed back into the clearing to try and perfect this new technique.

"Naruto-Kun." Naruto jumped from surprise.

"Hokage-Sama?"

"How are you doing this fine day?" The Hokage took a step forward, a warm smile upon his face, "I see that the Uchiha is taking well to your training…" The Hokage watched as the boy created a small ball of flame in his palm. "He is not utilizing his Sharingan?" The Hokage did indeed look confused.

"Nope, I don't allow him to use it during training."

"Why not?"

"He needs to learn just as we all do Hokage-Sama, he can't be taking shortcuts along every road, I want him to truly understand the techniques that I teach him, not just how to do them, but to integrate the process into his brain so that he can expand upon them and not just learn to do it."

"He accepts that?"

"He didn't at first, he argued that I was trying to hold him back, but now he understands." Naruto smiled, "I'm a little proud of my student, he's come a long way from where he was when I first started to train with him."

"Your student?"

"Gah you know what I mean."

The Hokage watched the Uchiha come closer and closer to perfecting the technique, "Yes. I know what you mean Naruto-Kun." They stood in comfortable silence for a few minutes until the Hokage felt he was ready to speak business, "You have two more days Naruto…"

"I know…"

"Are you ready for this task?"

"Am I ready?" Naruto nearly laughed, "I'm sixteen years old Hokage-Sama, I'm about as ready as I'll ever be I guess, but I am not ready ready…" Naruto laughed this time, "Imagine the people's faces when I walk onto that balcony…"

"Naruto…" The Hokage placed his hand on the boy's shoulder, "These people are your people, and they do love you."

"No Old man…" He smiled, "They will come to love me."


	8. Something to Remember

Forgive me for not updating in quite a while. I had serious writers block. But the good news is that this chapter is done!

I hope you enjoy it for what it is.

And excuse the mistakes. It's hard to find the mistakes when your the one making them :p

Tell me what you think?

* * *

Her cries of pleasure resonated throughout his apartment. She screamed in ecstasy as he slid into her at an increasing rate. "Oh Naruto-Kun! Faster! Please your driving me insane!" He complied with the busty weapons mistress of his generation.

She was usually overlooked in a crowd, but Naruto had an eye for beauty, and he was always looking. Her usual buns were nowhere to be seen as her hair was matted to her flawless chest in a sheen of sweat. Her breasts swayed with every thrust he initiated with her body. He knew he was driving her insane.

The blonde clasped her breast in his left hand and brought his lips to hers. Her moaning was muffled in his mouth and she attempted to scream out to god. He brought his right hand down to her clit and rubbed it as softly as he possibly could in the situation. She was so close to coming and oh so sensitive.

He stopped thrusting into her and pulled out. Laying a trail of kisses down her beautiful body. His lips found her nipple, and he trailed his tongue around it a few times before finally bringing his mouth upon it. She moaned and grabbed her exposed breast and she ran another hand through his golden locks. He continued down the path, finding her cleanly shaven groin. Moving to her clit, he kissed the small nub passionately. Bringing his mouth down upon the area he applied a small amount of suction, bringing the nub to his tongue where he began to lick it as softly as he could.

She moaned out his name and pulled on his hair. He increased the speed of his tongue, causing the brunette to gouge her nails into his back as her body brought itself up. Her legs spread apart even further as she neared her orgasm. Naruto brought his face up, taking in the glory of her vagina. It was a beautiful piece of art. Her folds were symmetric and the color was such a perfect shade of light pink. He couldn't contain the want to feed from its pools of juices.

She pulled his hair and brought his lips to hers. Licking off her juices from his chin and tasting if off his tongue as they initiated a war for dominance. Naruto turned her around and penetrated her from behind. She moaned as he sunk deeper into her vagina. As he increased the pace, her breasts swayed above his bed sheets.

"Oh my god! Naruto. Naruto, Oh Naruto! Your going to make me fucking cum! OH MY GOD!" He increased his pace even further, feeling the back of her pussy even as he found himself deeper and deeper in Tenten.

"Tenten! Fuck!"

"**Naruto!**" And her body burst like a damn. She shook in a rough uncontrollable orgasm. Losing all coherent thought as her body shut down. She felt so numb and so good. Naruto laid her down gently and once again took her from the missionary position.

Lifting her oh so smooth legs to the perfect angle, he plunged into the glorious expanse of the brunette before him. He was close, but he was determined to send this woman into complete and utter bliss. His pace was a continuous onslaught of brutal pounding.

Her eyes bulged and her vocal chords were strained as she couldn't form words that meant a thing. "Oh. What. My. YES, Fuck YES! Nar... Oh God. Your so. Fuck. Oh. YES. Yes. YES. YES. YESSS!"

He was reaching his peak and felt his dick throbbing with the effort to make his fellow Jounin burst into eternal bliss. He felt her pussy erupt in a fountain of warm fluids, and the pressure against his head made him explode in her.

Their bodies erupted into uncontrollable spasms. Neither one forming words as loud guttural moans escaped their mouths. After what seemed like eternity they both stopped their moment of bliss.

Tenten smiled as her head fell onto his chest. The blonde Hokage-to-be wrapped an arm around her exposed body. "That... Was fucking amazing." Naruto's lips curved into a smile. "You are one beautiful woman Tenten. Neji's one dumb douche if he's willing to part ways with you." His blue eyes winking at her watching chocolate orbs.

"Naruto..." She nuzzled her cheek into his chest, "Can I just stay with you forever?"

His eyes widened in fear, "Tenten... I can't right now. If I could I would be with you till dawn no longer comes, but I'm going to have a lot of duties, and as it is I'm a big target. I don't want anyone going after you to get to me!"

Her eyes looked slightly gloomy, but from the look of it, her orgasm was still ruling out a good deal of emotions.

'_Thank Kami_...' The blonde shinobi smiled down at her naked form, "You can come by whenever you need me Tenten! I'm always willing to make you happy."

Oh how women were so gullible.

* * *

"I pronounce to you, your Godaime Hokage Namikaze Naruto!" The crowd erupted in cheers as the heat of the moment made them get lost in joy and respect for the day. The blonde Hokage was shocked that there was even one person cheering. He was a hated man in Konoha, he couldn't deny that half the population could care less if he dropped dead. But everyone cheered...

He walked up to the podium, head held high as he stared down his people. "Hi..." He smiled, "To be blunt, I have no clue what I'm supposed to say right now." The crowd laughed, "I probably should have spent this week writing an amazing speech to impress everyone, but I got lost in a number of activities." He grinned at the memories.

"I'm Namikaze Naruto, son of the fourth Hokage, leader of this village." His eyes suddenly steeled over, "I am the protector of these lands, of you, of your homes and children. I will not fail you because I am a shinobi of this village. I am one of the many people who is completely willing to die for you. I may be the container of the Kyuubi, hell I may be slightly insane, but I'm not a monster bent on destroying you."

"My father sealed this beast into my belly because he was also a shinobi. One willing to throw everything away for the sake of the village." His eyes were grim, "I respect his **decision.** I ask that you do not think of me as a demon, but as a person, just like you, who wants a prosperous life."

"I have faced down demons that are a true threat to every person in this village, and I am **proud** to say that I have defeated them so they do not enter these walls. THEY DO NOT ENTER MY HOME! KONOHA! WE WILL NOT FALL TO ANY ENEMY! WE WILL RISE UP TO EVERY TASK AND BEAR DOWN UPON THOSE WHO DO US HARM AS IF THEY WERE MARCHING TO HELL! **I AM NAMIKAZE NARUTO! YOUR NEW HOKAGE**!"

The crowd was silent as their leader looked over them. A single man raised his arm, "NARUTO! NARUTO! NARUTO!" And the cheers erupted. The crowd getting lost in the bliss of the celebration.

Naruto stared down upon their faces, taking a quick breath and chuckling. What did he get himself into? He was sixteen years old. Barely even a jounin. He was a teacher to the biggest brat he knew. He was the scapegoat of an entire village. He had barely begun having sex. And he was supposed to lead a village into continued prosperity?

He recognized a few faces in the crowd. The Hyuugas with their long and graceful hair. The Inuzukas with their not so graceful hair. The Aburames with their weird ass attire. There was Sasuke, sticking out like a sore thumb. Hinata, as beautiful as ever. Ino, a flawless beauty. Lee, the deranged task master. Genma. Raidou. Hayate. Kakashi. Torobu. Jin. Kurenai. So many people.

He was surrounded by his ANBU corps. Their pristine masks hiding their true names. But now he knew them all. He knew every secret because he was now the secret holder.

He raised his arms to silence the crowd. "Tonight there will be a celebration. The fireworks will go off at midnight, and inaugural carnival will be held on this glorious evening." He lowered his arms. "I want to meet my village, and I will do my best to speak with as many of you as I can."

He stepped aside and the third stepped forward. Naruto fazed into the background as Sarutobi gave his goodbyes.

It would be hours later that you could find thousands of the blonde running through the streets of Konoha, speaking to as many people as he dared. They were uneasy at first, but the shock of actually sharing words with their leader brought the fear down to nigh undetectable amounts. He could cope with that.

He had met with nearly the entire village, kissing babies, kissing single women, kissing lonely married women, kissing not so lonely married women, but it was all in fun and cheer of course... the addresses he received giving nothing to the wandering mind...

But soon midnight came, and Naruto found himself atop his father's head. The scene was beautiful, he was enthralled by the colors illuminating the sky, the wondrous explosions touching his sensitive senses. He never noticed the arms nearing his neck. They wrapped around him slowly, which was the only thing that saved this person from certain death. A sweet hum found its way into his ear and he leaned back into whoever was caressing his skin.

The sweet smell of lavender and lily's filled his nostrils. Building a rise in his blood as the want for more contact raged in his belly. He moaned when lips trailed down his neck. Soft, slow, preciously working down his shoulders till his clothing became too burdening to continue. He reached back, taking in soft hair into his hands. He rubbed her scalp softly, bringing her lips to his. They were soft. So soft and embracing. The kiss was kind, loving, so odd.

It was then that he opened his eyes to pale irises. He knew these eyes. In an instant he was home, woman under his form. He trailed kiss after kiss down her pale neck. Enjoying the goosebumps beneath his lips. He smiled as she trembled. His tongue traced circles on her skin as he undid her jacket. He found only her underwear underneath. He kissed down her chest, to her abdomen, went below her belly button. His lips finding her hip bone and softly planting kisses down well below her navel. And she moaned so passionately, almost as if she was scared to make noise. Sounds of pure pleasure. Music to his ears.

He pulled down her panties, trailing his tongue down her inner thigh, following the cotton down her legs to her ankles. His lips stopped at her delicate feet, and he made his way back up. He found her lips. Pale. Light. Gorgeous.

He planted his lips upon her most delicate feature, watching her hips slowly rise and he placed his tongue on her soft nub. And he kissed her again. Softly. Passionately. He caressed her inner thigh as his tongue played circles around her clit. She was moaning. So low. He could barely hear her. But the sound was driving him insane. His ministrations increased in speed and soon her hands were in his hair, pulling, putting pressure on his head. For more. To keep going. To be faster. To be better.

He stopped doing circles and began to flick his tongue. Softly. Barely even touching her, but she noticed. Her hips bucked and his hands held her down firmly. His speed increased and soon a soft sheen of sweat was laced on her skin. She was quiet. Whatever voice she had was stuck in her throat from the pleasure. Her breathing became rapid, her chest rising and falling at an increased pace. Soon she came. The warm moisture of her lips lightly coating his own.

She lay there for a minute, trying to draw in the air. She sat up, pushing his chest and making him fall back to the bed. She trailed kissed down his neck, sliding his shirt off as she went down. She undid his belt and slid down his pants, his boxers following along. She laid kiss after kiss down his chest. Down his abdomen. Down his navel. And soon her lips were around his erection. He groaned as he felt the back of her throat. The warm texture of her tongue finding his head and driving him to the edge. He gripped the sheets below him, enjoying the sweet sensation of her mouth. He was engrossed in the warmth she provided.

She bobbed her head up and down, his head reaching the back of her throat at every motion. His back arched unnaturally. He was acutely aware that his senses were attacking his body far more than they should. He wanted to scream from the pleasure he felt, but he bit back on his tongue and released a guttural moan. Her tongue lingered on his head, slowly encircling it and releasing. He was so stiff it hurt, he was sure the pressure would cause him to burst far sooner than he needed. But it wasn't to be.

He watched her dark hair shake at every bob. He reached down and forced her upon him, taking in every inch that would dare fit in her mouth, She gave a small gagging sound, but continued undeterred. She shook her head slowly, forcing inch after inch further down her throat causing Naruto to lean back onto the bed, pulling at his sheets in a tandem of uncontrollable reflexive motions.

He pulled himself out of her mouth, pushing her back onto the bed. Grabbing at the only remaining clothing on her pale skin and ripping it off. Her breasts were amazing. He paused for a second, taking in their full form and grabbed them softly. Bringing his lips to her soft pale nipples, her took a breast into his mouth and gently sucked on it. She moaned, his throbbing member made itself known to him as it bumped into her inner thigh. Throwing caution to the wind he put himself at her entrance, watched her take a breath and slipped inside her.

She was unbelievable tight. Warm and moist. Completely enrapturing his member. He groaned as he thrust slowly. Entering more and more with every thrust. Soon he was was halfway in. Submerged inside her, her skin had a soft sheen of sweat to it. He leaned down and kissed her chest softly. Trailing soft kisses down her beautiful skin. Slowly making his way up her collar bone and up to her neck. She leaned into him, sighing as she rubbed on his erection, still in her clinging orifice. He took her ear into his mouth, his tongue trailing the sensitive edges. She groaned and put pressure on his member. He moved from her ear and kissed her lips. He was finally hilt deep in her. The increased pace began to create a more than adequate standard for the night as breath escaped her chest at every thrust. Their lips were locked in a fervent war, their tongues masterfully dancing, a passionate squeeze took the breath from his very chest.

He sighed as she trailed her fingers down his back. He brought his hand down her navel, slowly trailing a finger softly down to her clitoris. He rubbed it softly, enjoying the way her hips thrust into him from the motion. He continued thrusting at an increasing pace. Her breathing was impaired now. Her breath hitched in her throat at random intervals. She was so close. He could feel it. She was becoming tighter and tighter with every passing second. He pulled away from her softly, grabbing her thigh and turning her onto her stomach. He went in again, deeper than before and she moaned into his pillow. With every thrust he felt her pushing against his member. He wanted to pull back her hair. Take her lips, but he would make her cum. He would make her scream.

He placed his hands on the bed, the only thing supporting him as he drilled her lithe form. Soon she broke. Her dam too pressured to hold back the light glaze that erupted from her vagina. She screamed in pleasure, her walls tightening around him to the point of no return. He came hard. His body failing him as his seed spilled into her, "Fuck!" His body wracked with spasms along side her own. He smiled and gave a soft chuckle as her finally gained control of his body. He watched her chest rise and fall, a light smile gracing her beautiful face. He would never forget the way she smiled, it was always memorable.

* * *

"So what's going to be your first order of business Naruto-Kun?" The Sandaime gave him a gentle smile as he sat in a comfortable chair opposite of the one he used to rule over.

"Well..." He sighed, "First things first Old man, I'm going to do a complete reconfiguration of the Shinobi Academy. My first goal is to impart real knowledge onto the brats before they go out and get themselves killed."

"What was the initial flaw?" The Sandaime looked truly interested.

"I attended the academy four years ago, you never went. It doesn't surprise me that you don't understand what the hell was happening." He leaned forward, slipping off the hat from his head. "You see, who created the curriculum for the academy seems to think that the basics, even though these kids are young, are enough to establish genin level skills in a child. This is completely false. It took me years to acquire the skills needed to be a genin, while the three basic jutsu are helpful, there is a fuck load more to being a shinobi then knowing the fucking shinobi code... You know?"

"They taught only the histories of the villages, an academy based taijutsu, which serves no future purpose, then they impart ridiculous morals onto the kids. I got lucky I ignored everything in that damn class..." He gave a shit eating grin, "So I gave Ibiki the grand job of creating a new curriculum, one that will hopefully put some damn useful info into those brats heads. I told him to include more jutsu than the basic three, one of each element, all D-rank of course. Um I told him to include several taijutsu styles, the children will be learning a particular style that goes along with their body type, even the clan children will be exposed to this... No fucking exceptions."

"I see." The aged man gave a genuine smile, "Is there anything else?"

"Yeah, chakra control is going to be assessed as soon as they enter. They'll have needed to master tree walking and water walking before they can even dream of graduating. I don't need more Sakura Haruno's out there in the world with amazing control and no fucking chakra." He leaned back, "Besides that Ibiki will be handling the rest."

"That's quite an interesting choice Naruto-Kun. But why Ibiki?"

"What do you mean why Ibiki? Ibiki is one hell of a Shinobi. He knows what it means to face an enemy. To be tied down with only the enemy around to decide your fate. He knows a liar. He is a liar. He is a damn good Shinobi."

"But he is the T&I lead interrogator." Sarutobi's interest was peaked.

"I've worked with the man before. He is the perfect example of how we should act on the field and while we're on duty. He's always prepared." His eyebrows rose above their usual place, "What the hell is this Old man! 21 questions?"

The Sandaime chuckled softly, "Nothing of the sort, I just want to see how your mind works."

There was a knock at the door, and Naruto called the person in.

"Hokage-Sama! Sandaime-Sama! I hope both your flames of youth are burning extra bright this afternoon!" Gai's smile was radiant, but the two seasoned ninja knew much better than that.

"Hello Maito-Kun. Yes today I am feeling unusually relaxed and at peace." He smiled softly at the green garbed man.

"What's up Gai?"

"Hokage-Sama! It has come to the attention of my team, from returning from a mission on the outskirts of town, that there is an intruder in the village."

"What makes you say that?" Naruto's eyes narrowed.

"A giant snake skin was found, concealed under shrubbery in the surrounding forest by my student Neji!" The serious look in his eye was the only warning Naruto needed. This was a big fucking deal.

"Snake skin... Orochimaru." The aged Shinobi stood swiftly. "Don't fret over this Naruto-Kun, I will lead an ANBU team and deal with this threat myself."

"Your kidding me right old man?" His eyes bore into the older mans. The steel found in them shook him to the core. Sometimes he forgot this man was the strongest Jounin in this village... Besides himself of course. "Ok."

"Saru, Tora, Shi-Shi." In an instant three ANBU stood before him. "You already know that these are the best of the best old man." The Sandaime was gone in a swirl of wind, off the dress for battle. "Saru... Take this." He handed the ANBU a slip of paper, "If you feel that ya'll are in any trouble... Any trouble at all you pump chakra into this. Got it?"

"Hai Hokage-Sama."

"Good now you three report to the Sandaime."

With a chorus of Hai the ANBU were gone.

* * *

The Sandaime was fully dressed in his traditional battle armor. The maroon sheen imposing quite the sight on the old body of the third. With the three ANBU surrounding his form, the bodies were a blur along the roads of Konoha. He knew what Orochimaru was after. A spike in chakra was the confirmation he needed as he sped towards the Uchiha district. '_Your are a fool my old student._'

Perhaps there was a time that he had adored his student. He was his most prized student. The most powerful Shinobi he had ever had the chance of training himself. He had been immensely proud of the orphan that he had taken under his wing. He had prized him more than any other. More than the kind hearted Jiraiya. More than the hot headed Tsunande. He had loved the cold blooded Orochimaru most.

When he was young, he was rash and vulnerable. He raised him to be respectable. To be strong. To excel in everything he did. And he had accomplished every goal. Had achieved so much. He was so proud of his student that he never saw the other two. The slowly changing Jiraiya who was always the second choice. Always being pushed aside for someone else to take his place. The fading Tsunade. The woman who's heart would kill her emotional ties to the village. He let them scatter. The three Sannin. His greatest failure...

How could he have been so foolish to forget that Konoha was but the tree. A tree was nothing without it's leaves. He had favored. He had done so knowingly. And he looked passed the flaws of his prized student. That underlying cruelty.

When he found him all those years ago, tearing a fellow shinobi limb from limb. Found bodies with tubes sticking out of so many place. Oh the horrors. The atrocities he had committed. And he had let him live. Another failure. He would not fail this time. He was no longer blind to the faults and flaws of this snake.

His team hopped over the walls of the district, a small explosion notifying him of the battle going on to the east wall. He neared the scene... "... uite the jutsu you have there Sasuke-Kun. It seems that you are living up to the expectations of your precious clan then? Kukuku You want to kill that filthy brother of yours don't you? Come with me and I will give you the power you need."

The Sandaime bit his thumb, performing the summoning jutsu and bringing out his eternal friend. "Sarutobi... It has been years my friend. I see you are still fit for battle."

"Yes old friend... It seems we will be doing battle." He smiled grimly to his family friend.

"Oh my..." Orochimaru grinned, "My dear Sensei what are you doing here?"

"Orochimaru..." Enma looked grim, "I see."

"Yes. Today is the day my old friend." The primate morphed into the legendary bo. "Orochimaru, as a ninja of Konoha, and as your former sensei I will make you pay for the atrocities you have committed."

"Kukukuku Kabuto deal with the Uchiha, make sure you subdue him. He will make for valuable genetic material. Kimimaru, tell your team to handle the ANBU, I will not be interrupted." The sound of a thousand birds erupted on the battle field as Sasuke charged at the waiting Kabuto. The gey haired nin took the jutsu straight to the lung. A look of shock plastered on his face. A line of blood escaping his lips. He gasped and fell to his knees.

Sasuke wrenched his arm free of the mans body and turned to the Sannin who was now engaging the Third. A small tingling in his neck made him dodge the kunai meant for his thigh, he now faced the completely healed Kabuto.

"That was quite the jutsu Sasuke-Kun. Kukuku I'm surprised the Hatake would pass it on to anyone." He chuckled as he rushed to waiting Uchiha.

In the middle of battlefield, the Third was locked in a battle with Orochimaru. His staff taking the brunt of the strikes from the infamous Kusanagi. "You know sensei, I am far more powerful than you... Give up now. It would be a shame to have to kill you." He was unprepared for the strike that knocked him onto the ground. A red mark marring his pale face from Enma.

He growled low as he stood up, performing a series of handseals he smirked as three coffins arose from the ground. Sarutobi watched in horror as the coffins gained numbers. '1,2, and 4.' he knew there purpose. The second Hokage had created this very jutsu before his passing. Never to use it again after he learned of it's cost. The first two coffins opened up, revealing the first and second Hokage's. The fourth never opened, instead they watched as it crumbled into dust.

The ANBU who caught a glimpse of the scene pulled out his piece of paper, and in an awed sight witnessed the appearance of the fifth.

Naruto's eyes were glued on the first and second Hokage. "What the Fuck?"

His attention was disrupted as an arrow flew past his head. He looked to a deformed man with four arms. "What the fuck?" Once again he was disrupted from the sight when a bone flew past his head, He faced a new opponent, one with bones sticking out of almost every visible inch of skin, a demonic head manning the bone clad body. "Oh my fucking god! WHAT THE FUCK DID I MISS?"

He threw his prized kunai onto the field, watching them multiply as they reached their peak. They fell to the ground with multiple thuds. He went after the group ganging up on the ANBU, letting the Sandaime deal with whatever mess he was in. He easily killed the four ninja that were fighting alongside the bone thing. "Alright... So ya'll can deal with that thing. I need to go help the Sandaime now."

"Hai Hokage-Sama."

"Soooo... Your Orochimaru?" Said man was once again on the floor, after the blonde had appeared in a flash of yellow, fist already planted on his face.

"Ahhh the Namikaze. What an amazing technique. I will need to learn it." He smirked as he stood up. "As you can see your outclassed here young one, you and the third will die here today."

It was then that he noticed the coffins, and was brought back to the reality that yes... the first and second were standing right there.

"So you have chosen a successor Sarutobi?" The first smiled sadly, "It is sad that we will have to be fighting against you my student."

The seconds eyes were glued on his old student, "Yes it is indeed a tragedy, to be pulled from our peaceful rest by this trash." He closed his eyes, attempting to fight the seal on his neck. "Forgive me Godaime... But do not let us kill you here on this battlefield. Forgive us Sarutobi." With that the seals on their necks finally took over. Their eyes glazed over and their skin lost it's human tone. They were now under Orochimaru's control.

"Kukuku. A battle of Kages! So exciting." Orochimaru smirked as he dodged a punch from Naruto.

A distant call from Sarutobi stopped the blonde from continuing his pursuit, "Naruto-Kun I will deal with him... Please handle the first and second."

The blonde reluctantly agreed and fell back.

"Your opponent is me..." Sarutobi took his stance. Perhaps this would be his final battle. Perhaps he would die. Perhaps he would live.

Life was such a trial.


End file.
